Blut, Wasser, Tränen, Tod
by Maike-Ger
Summary: Er ist schwer gute Freunde zu finden und hart sie wieder zu verlieren. Stephanie wird mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert und gerät in Schwierigkeiten. Können Horatio und das Team sie retten, bevor es zu spät ist? Feedback erwünscht!
1. Feier

Beschreibung:

Titel: Blut, Wasser, Tränen, Tod

Autor: Maike

Rating: PG-PG 13 (Sprache, Details)

Pairing: A/H, ein wenig C/J

Gewidmet: Für meine Mädels und Jungs im Deutschen CSI-Forum, ihr seid die Besten! Danke für eure Unterstützung! Ohne euch wäre ich wahrscheinlich nie fertig geworden. Danke für das tolle Feedback, das ich von euch bekommen habe. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet so viel Positives von euch zurück zu bekommen. Tage und Nächte im Forum haben mich echt geprägt und weiter gebracht. Ich danke euch für jede Idee, die ihr mir geliehen und für jeden Gedanken bei dem ihr mich weiter gebracht habt.

Maria: Liebes! Was haben wir gequasselt! Bis wann... war es zwei oder drei Uhr in der Nacht? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Auf jeden Fall hast du dir den Platz in meinem Herzen schnell erkämpft und redlich verdient! Danke für Alles!

Salomé: Männchen, Musen, Miles and more! Schokolade... Was fällt mir noch ein? Zu viel um es hier aufzuschreiben! Zwei haben sich gefunden... Sind wir bescheuert, hum? Wie war das? Sollten wir zwei je aufeinander treffen... zwinker Auch eine riesiges Dankeschön an dich! Du hast mir schon aus vielen schriftstellerischen Tälern herausgeholt!

And last but definitely not least:

Julia: Julchen, Keks oder was auch immer! Es tut mir so leid, dass du dir das Alles anhören musstest. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir und stehst mir auch bei der nächsten Story als Leserin und vergebliche Rechtschreibhilfe zur Seite!

You guys rock!

In den weiteren Vorworten werde ich ein wenig was über die Entstehung meiner Storys erzählen.

Vorwort: Seit dem Stephanies erstem Tag im MDPD ist mittlerweile etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Wir befinden uns in einer netten Wohngegend etwas außerhalb Miamis Innenstadt an einem milden Frühlingsabend.

**Kapitel 1: Feier**

Sie wohnte in einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus, welches ihrer eigenen Aussage nach, immer noch viel zu groß für eine einzige Person war. Der Vorgarten war liebevoll bepflanzt, auf der Auffahrt stand ihr Mercedes.

Als Horatio sich der Haustür näherte, trieb eine milde Brise ihm die süßen Gerüche verschiedener Frühlingsblumen in die Nase. Etwas nervös klingelte er und lehnte sich lässig an die freie Wand neben der Tür. Bellen. Das musste Zack sein.

„Es ist offen! Komm rein."

Er öffnete die Tür, der kleine Jack Russell Terrier sprintete ihm entgegen und sprang laut kläffend an seinem Bein hoch. Er bückte sich runter und streichelte dem Hund das Köpfchen.

„Ist ja gut, kleiner. Das ist ein guter Anzug, es wäre nett, wenn du die Hose ganz lassen würdest."

„Horatio?", hörte er eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme vom anderen Ende des langen Flures rufen.

„Jep."

„Geh doch schonmal ins Wohnzimmer, einfach geradeaus, ich bin sofort fertig."

„Okay. Lass dir Zeit."

Das Wohnzimmer war ein modern, geschmackvoll eingerichteter Raum mit einer direkten Verbindung zu Küche und in den Garten. In der Mitte eine cremefarbene Sitzgarnitur neben einem Karmin aus hellem Marmor. Im vorderen Teil eine kleine Bibliothek, im hinteren Teil, der zum Garten wies, zu Horatios großer Überraschung so etwas wie ein Musikecke mit unter anderem einem Klavier und zwei Gitarren, die an den Wänden aufgehängt waren. Zur rechten Seite, direkt neben der Durchreiche zur Küche, ein Essbereich.

Er schlenderte durch den Raum, betrachtete die Bücher und CDs in den Regalen, betrachtete die Instrumente und blieb schließlich bei den Bildern auf dem Kaminsims hängen. Sie zeigten Anies Familie, Freunde, Zack und auch Yelina und Ray jr. . Er wollte das Bild gerade in die Hand nehmen, als er hörte, dass sich Anie mit schnellen Schritten dem Wohnzimmer näherte. Zack, der vorher auf einer Decke auf dem Sofa gelegen und jede von Horatios Bewegungen skeptisch beäugt hatte, trippelte in den Flur.

„So, mein kleiner, dass du mir nicht das ganze Haus auseinander nimmst.", hörte H sie liebevoll zu dem Terrier sagen. „So.", sie kam in den Raum, um ihren Kollegen zu begrüßen. „Nimmst du mich so mit?", Anie dreht sich auf ihrem Absatz einmal um die eigene Achse. Sie trug einen cremefarbenen, sehr engen Hosenanzug, darunter ein Tank Top, welches im Gegensatz zu denen die sie im Dienst trug, einen recht tiefen Ausschnitt hatte und flache, aber dennoch sehr elegante, ebenfalls cremefarbene Schuhe. Ihre Haare hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt. Ein dezentes Abend-Make-up, Schmuck und eine schicke Brille mit leicht getönten Gläsern im Haar bildeten ein gelungenes Finish.

„Wow.", brach es aus Horatio hervor.

„Okay, ich denke das heißt ja."Sie lachte.

„In der Tat. Du siehst umwerfend aus."

„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Mein Gott, schwarzer Anzug, weißes Hemd, ist noch nichts Besonderes."

„Aber die Krawatte."Mittlerweile stand sie vor ihm, der Duft von Jil Sanders „Sun"umwehte ihren Körper. „Ich mag Männer mit Krawatte."

„Mhhm.", brummte Horatio, dessen Pulsfrequenz deutlich zu steigen begann. „Gut zu wissen."

„Also, bringen wir es hinter uns, schließlich hat Mr. Cook nicht immer 25-jähriges Dienstjubiläum."

„Okay, ähm, dein Hund bleibt hier?"

„Jo, meine Eltern sind im Urlaub, er schafft das schon. Nicht war mein Dicker?"

Sie bückte sich und tätschelte Zacks Kopf.

Als sie nun mit Horatio zur Tür ging und dieser es auch noch wagte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, flippte der Terrier jedoch aus und kläffte seinen potenziellen Konkurrenten lautstark an.

„Mensch, Zack! Hör auf mit dem Theater. Man, ich hätte es mir denken können! Bist du jetzt still, Horatio wird mich schon nicht auffressen! Also sitz! So ist es brav. Feiner Hund."Sie schloss die Tür und seufzte. „Ah, der hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

„Lass ihn doch.", versuchte H sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen zu beruhigen. „ Er will ja nur auf dich aufpassen. Was wäre, wenn ich dich wirklich auffressen wollte?"

Stephanie trat einen Schritt an ihn ran und flüsterte:

„Ich wüsste mich zu wehren.", dann zwinkerte sie und ging dorthin wo Horatio seinen Hummer geparkt hatte. „Kommst du mir, oder möchtest du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Sie saß an der langen Tafel beim besten Italiener der Stadt direkt neben Martina Cook, der Frau ihres Chefs. Horatio saß ihr gegenüber, zwei Plätze weiter links.

„Sie müssen Stephanie Bremer sein! Schön, dass ich sie endlich mal kennen lernen darf, mein Mann war ja gleich vom ersten Arbeitstag an hellauf begeistert von ihnen."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Stimmt es, dass sie eine Landsmännin von mir sind?"

„Ja, das ist richtig, ich bin in Berlin geboren."

„_Das gibt es ja nicht!"_, neugierig wurden sie von ihren Tischnachbarn beäugt, da sie ins _Deutsche _gewechselt hatten. _„Ich auch, aus welchem Stadtteil kommen sie?"_

„_Charlottenburg und sie?"_

„_Grunewald, wie lange leben sie jetzt schon in den USA?"_

„_Ich bin wegen meines Mannes vor 25 Jahren hier her gezogen und sie?"_

„_Ich bin seit 18 Jahren hier. Wann sind sie das letzte Mal in Deutschland gewesen?"_

„_Vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren. Ich habe beruflich als Maklerin im Moment leider zu viel zu tun um noch einmal rüber fliegen zu können und sie?"_

„_Ich war vor sieben Monaten, kurz bevor ich hier angefangen habe dort und werde Ende des Monats für einige Vorlesungen, die ich an verschiedenen Universitäten halten soll und um meine Geschwister zu besuchen etwa zehn Tage dort sein. "_

„_Vorlesungen? Zu welchem Thema?"_

„_Digitale Audioanalyseverfahren und deren Einsatz in der Aufklärung von Mordfällen, eines meiner Spezialgebiete."_

„_Interessant, werden sie die Vorträge auf Deutsch oder auf Englisch halten?"_

„_Auf Deutsch, war eine ganz schöne Umstellung für mich, seit Jahren habe ich keine langen Deutschen Texte mehr geschrieben, man muss sich erstmal dran gewöhnen."_

„_Ich finde es ist ein wenig wie Fahrradfahren."_

„_Wenn man es einmal kann, verlernt man es nicht?"_

„_Genau.",_ sie lachten und setzten ihr Unterhaltung in Englisch fort.

So zog sich der Abend über die Vorspeise, eine Rede von Mr. Cook, einen Zwischengang, eine Rede des obersten Polizeichefs von Florida, den Hauptgang, drei weitere Reden und drei weitere Gänge. Als das Essen vorbei war löste sich die Tischgesellschaft auf und man ging von Speise- in den „Gemeinschaftssaal"um sich mit Kollegen zu unterhalten und/oder „Connections"zu knüpfen oder zu pflegen.

Anie fand das Gespräch mit einem Bekannten von ihr, den sie noch aus SWAT-Zeiten kannte. Er hieß Mario Kent, war 36, frisch geschieden und gerade von den Spezialkräften in den Innendienst der Polizei gewechselt. Die beiden hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden, sie lachten, unterhielten sich über die „gute alte Zeit"und unterhielten sich über die Vor- und Nachteile nicht mehr beim SWAT zu sein als Horatio zu ihnen stieß.

„Hey, H! Wo warst du so lange, ich habe dich gesucht! Darf ich dir Mario Kent vorstellen? Auch ein ehemaliger SWATie. Mario, das ist Horatio Caine, Chef der hiesigen CSIs."

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Caine."

„Ebenfalls.", sie schüttelten die Hände.

„Sie können sich glücklich schätzen mit Stephanie zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen, Mr Caine. Ich hoffe er weiß es zu schätzen.", sagte er jetzt zu Anie und legte dieser eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sie an.

„Dessen bin ich mich mehr als bewusst.", erwiderte H kühl, wenn Blicke hätten töten können, Mario wäre auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Horatio, es ist spät geworden, sollen wir los?"Dieser Satz Anies ließ wiederum Marios Gesichtszüge einfrieren.

„Ihr fahrt zusammen?"

„Ja, er bringt mich nach Hause."

War dies ein triumphierendes Grinsen, welches sich in H´s Gesicht abzeichnete?

„Na, dann. Es war schön dich wieder gesehen zu haben, Anie.", er verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem eleganten Handkuss. „Mr. Caine."

„Mr. Kent."

Die Männer gaben sich die Hand und Anie fiel eine gewisse Genugtuung in Horatios Augen auf, den Konkurrenten endlich losgeworden zu sein.

„War das nicht einer der Typen von dem Foto aus Washington auf deinem Schreibtisch?"

„Ja, das war einer der „Typen". Übrigens wohnt der dritte „Typ" seit einigen Tagen auch in Miami, falls es dich interessiert. So. und nun komm, wir müssen uns noch von Cook und seiner Frau verabschieden."

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz des Hummers fallen.

„Wie ich solche Abendessen liebe, drei Stunden rumsitzen, viel zu viele Reden hören, viel zu viel Essen."

„Und am nächsten Tag viel zu früh zur Arbeit gehen müssen."

„Genau das. Wie spät ist es?"

Er blickte auf die Uhr des Hummers, stöhnte auf und sagte:

„Halb eins und ich muss Morgen schon um sieben im Büro sein."

„Wieso das?"

„Vorbereitung auf eine Gerichtsverhandlung, hab ich heute Abend nicht mehr geschafft."

„Na, genial, wann bist du denn nach Hause gefahren?"

„Viertel vor sieben war ich zu Hause und du?"

„So gegen viertel nach sechs. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu tun und musste mich ja noch ein bisschen zurechtschubsen."

„Zurechtschubsen?", er lachte, „So nennt sich das jetzt also. Naja, hat sich in deinem Fall ja gelohnt."

„Wie klingt das denn bitte? Hat sich ja gelohnt... war es vorher so schlimm?"

„Oh, das wollte ich damit jetzt nicht sagen. Ich wollte nur noch einmal sagen, wie besonders hübsch du heute Abend aussiehst."

„Ja, wenn das so ist.", sie war froh, dass es dunkel draußen war und Horatio im Licht der Laternen an denen sie vorbeifuhren nicht sehen konnte, dass sie total rot geworden war.

„Ach, hier wohnen meine Eltern."

Sie deutete auf ein großes weißes Haus in einer Seitenstraße, nur zwei Straßen von ihrem eigenen Haus entfernt.

„Schick, die gleiche Bepflanzung, wie in deinem Vorgarten."

„Das mag daran liegen, dass ich sie eingepflanzt habe, aber das kannst du im Dunklen erkennen?"

„Nein, ich bin vorhin hier auch lang gekommen und da ist mir das Haus aufgefallen, ich hab mich schon gewundert, als ich dann die Blumen bei dir vor der Tür gesehen hab."

„Aha, fotographisches Gedächtnis."

„Wird mir nachgesagt, ja."

„So, da wären wir, bin ja mal gespannt, ob mein Wohnzimmer noch betretbar ist, oder mein Hund alles auseinander genommen hat."

„Wäre schade drum."

„Aha, hat es dir gefallen?"

„Ja, sehr hübsch, wenn ich Klavier spielen könnte würde ich mir auch sofort eins ins Wohnzimmer stellen."

„Würde ich dir nur empfehlen, so eine kleine Ouvertüre nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag ist schon entspannend.

„Warte, ich bringe dich noch an die Tür."

„Gute Idee, mich könnte auf dem 10 Meter langen Weg jemand klauen, aber bitte."

„Tja, sicher ist sicher."

„Hey, sicher angekommen! Wie hätte ich das ohne dich nur geschafft?", sagte sie und schickte ein verschmitztes Lächeln hinterher.

„Wahrscheinlich hättest du dich im Notfall zu wehren gewusst..."

Etwa drei oder vier Sekunden standen sie schweigend da und schauten sich an.

Dann meldete sich Zack, der die beiden gehört hatte und weckte sie aus diesem tranceartigen Zustand. Also schloss Anie die Tür auf und verabschiedete sich mit dem üblichen Schulterklopfer und einem „Danke für den schönen Abend"von Horatio.

Sie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich, als sie das Geräusch Hummers hörte gegen diese.

„Ja, jetzt freust du dich wieder!", sagte sie zu Zack der schwanzwedelnd vor ihr stand und den Kopf schief legte. „Spielverderber."


	2. Tod

Ein Gedanke rast durch meinen Kopf, raubt mir den Schlaf, macht mich wahnsinnig. So könnte man die Entstehung einer meiner Geschichten beschreiben. BWTT schwirrte mir schon bevor ich angefangen habe überhaupt zu schreiben durch den Kopf. Wenn ich einen Gedanken aufschreibe und somit in eine Geschichte umwandle, bekomme ich in meinem Kopf platz für neue Gedanken.... Und neue Geschichten.

Widmungen etc. Siehe Kapitel 1

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2: Tod**

Drei Tage später.

Er stand gerade in der Tür zu Stephanies Büro als plötzlich sowohl seiner, als auch ihr Pieper anschlugen. Die Ziffer-, Buchstabenkombination 31 SW5-55-1 verriet ihnen, dass es sich um einen Mord in der 5. south-western Avenue Hausnummer 55 mit höchster, also 1. Priorität handelte.

„Kommst du Anie?"

„Ja, warte mal kurz, ich werde gleich meinen Wagen nehmen. Wo hab ich den in den letzten Tagen diese Adresse gelesen? Gibt es da öffentliche Gebäude, ein Amt oder so etwas?"

„Nep, das ist ne Wohngegend."

„Komisch, naja, dann mal los."

Horatio stand vor dem Absperrband um auf seine Kollegin zu warten, diese parkte den Mercedes hinter seinem Hummer und ging in seine Richtung. Ca. 5 Metern von ihm entfernt blieb sie wie angestochen stehen, ihr Blick zur Eingangstür des Hauses gerichtet. Dort stand ein Mann, ungefähr 30 Jahre alt, der H irgendwie bekannt vorkam, mit einem ungefähr vier Jahre alten Mädchen auf dem Arm, er weinte, blickte fassungslos in Anies Richtung.

„Nein.", hörte H diese sagen. „Nein, bitte nicht! Nicht Allison! Oh mein Gott sag, dass es nicht Allison erwischt hat!"

Sie stürmte unter dem Absperrband hindurch, auf den Mann und das Mädchen zu, H rannte ihr hinterher.

Stephanie stand ganz nah bei den beiden, blickte ihnen in die Augen, dann flüsterte sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme:

„Pablo, ist, ... ist sie?"

Der Mann nickte, eine weitere Flut von Tränen rollte über seine Wangen.

„Wo?", fragte Anie weiter.

„Im ... im Wohnzimmer."Er drückte das Mädchen an sich.

„Hat sie es gesehen?"

„Ja, sie hat sie gefunden... sie hat gefragt, warum Mama sich nicht mehr.....sich nicht mehr bewegt und hat ihr über den Kopf gestreichelt."

„Pablo, hör zu, du gehst jetzt mit Lilly zu dem Beamten da vorn."Sie deutete auf Eric Delko, der an einem Einsatzwagen der Polizei stand. „Du gibst ihm Lillies Schuhe. Hast du sie auch berührt?"

„Nein, ich habe nur Lilly von ihr weggeholt."

„Okay, und auch deine Schuhe und ihr lasst von Lilly Fingerabdrücke nehmen, weil sie die Umgebung berührt hat. Sag dem Mann, dass ich dich geschickt hab, okay..."

„Ist gut. Anie?"

„Ja... Pablo."

„Ich möchte, dass du den Fall übernimmst, okay? Ich will wissen, dass alles gemacht wird, damit das Schwein gefunden wird."

Stephanie blickte zu Horatio und als dieser nickte sagte sie:

„Ich werde tun was ich kann."Und hielt merklich ihre Tränen zurück, dann strich sie dem Mädchen über den Kopf. „Alles wird gut, meine Kleine ich bin für euch da."

Pablo ging mit seiner Tochter zu Eric.

„Anie, zwei Fragen bevor wir reingehen. Denkst du, dass du es schaffen wirst?"

„Ja, ich werde es schaffen."

Und zweitens wer ist der Mann? Woher kennst du ihn und seine Familie?"

„Pablo? Er ist... Pablo Sanchez ist der dritte „Typ"auf dem Bild... Lilly ist mein Patenkind."

Sie atmete tief ein, zog sich ihre Handschuhe an und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. H stand bereits neben der Leiche. Diese lag auf dem Teppichboden vor dem Kamin, neben ihr ein heruntergefallenes Tablett und zwei Tassen, zwei Untertassen, eine Teekanne, eine Schüssel mit Keksen und eine kleine Milchkanne. Offensichtlich war Allison Sanchez von hinten erschossen worden. Eine blutige Eintrittswunde zierte die Mitte ihres Rückens. Horatio beobachtete genau, wie Anie reagierte. Er sah, dass sie mit ihrer Fassung rang, es tat ihm weh mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie litt und ihre Augen, feucht von unterdrückten Tränen, ihr Leuchten verloren hatten.

Alexx und Calleigh betraten den Raum. Beide schauten zunächst besorgt ihre zutiefst geschockte Kollegin an. Calleigh fragte sie schließlich:

„Anie, brauchst du ne Pause, wir schaffen das hier schon."

„Nein, ich werde diesen Fall bearbeiten, ich hab Pablo das versprochen, also, ran an die Arbeit."

Calleigh, die Anie ja seit Jahren kannte, konnte sich nicht daran erinnern diese je bei Ermittlungen so kurz angebunden erlebt zu haben. Sie sprach in kurzen, zum Teil abgehackten Sätzen, vollkommen sachlich, keine Sprüche oder Kommentare, die die Arbeitsatmosphäre auflockerten. Hochkonzentriert machte sie ihre Arbeit, fest entschlossen den kleinsten Beweis, sein es ein Staubfaden mitzunehmen und somit den Täter zu entlarven.

Nachdem sie alle eine Weile gesucht hatten, nahm Alexx Horatio zur Seite und bat ihn:

„Nimmst du sie jetzt mit, irgendjemanden befragen, vielleicht die Familie oder Nachbarn oder so etwas? Wir wollen die Leiche jetzt wegbringen."

„Okay, danke Alexx."

Er ging zu Anie herüber, die gerade dabei war vor dem Kamin nach möglichen Spuren zu suchen.

„Anie?"

„Ja."

„Ähm, ich möchte jetzt gerne das Mädchen und ihren Vater befragen, kommst du mit?"

„Ihr wollt sie wegbringen, hab ich Recht?", sie schaute ihn traurig an.

„Ja, hast du, Anie bitte, komm mit, du hast heute schon genug gesehen.", Horatio legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Okay, gibt mir ne halbe Minute.", sie drehte sich zum Leichnam ihrer Freundin um, der mittlerweile von Alexx und ihrem Team umgedreht worden war.

„Hey Baby.", sie strich mit einem Finger über das leblose Gesicht. „Ich krieg das hin, hörst du? Ich werde das Schwein schnappen, ich mach das Schwein fertig.", dann stand sie ruckartig auf und drehte sich zu H. War das eine Träne, die bei der schnellen Umdrehung von ihrem Gesicht flog? „Ich bin soweit."

„Okay."

Bei Verlassen des Raumes nickte er Alexx zu, diese begann damit Allisons Körper in einen Leichensack zu stecken.

„Hey, Pablo... ähm, hast du alles so gemacht, wie ich es dir gesagt habe?", Anies Stimme klang fürsorglich, aber auch schwach, als sie nach der ersten Untersuchung des Tatortes ihren langjährigen Freund wieder sah.

„Ja, ja hab ich Alles erledigt."

„Okay, gut. So, wir, also mein Kollege Mr. Caine und ich, müssen dir jetzt einige Fragen stellen."

„Ja, ja okay, schieß los."

„Warte, Lilly, tust du mir einen Gefallen?", sie hockte sich zu ihrer Patentochter, strich dieser über den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Du musst uns gleich ganz genau sagen, was du heute so gemacht hast, komm mal mit.", sie nahm sie an die Hand und ging zu einer Polizistin, die das Gelände sicherte. „Die Frau passt jetzt auf dich auf und du überlegst mal was du heute gemacht hast. Ich komm dich gleich abholen und dann erzählst du mir das, okay?"

„Ja, okay, Anie."

Nun wandte Anie sich flüsternd an die Polizistin: „Achten sie bitte drauf, dass sie nicht mitbekommt, wie ihr Mutter weggebracht wird, okay?"

„Wird gemacht, Lieutenant!"

Sie ging zurück zu H und Pablo um dessen Aussage aufzunehmen. Er sagte aus, dass er bei der Arbeit gewesen sei, er war mittlerweile im Streifendienst der Polizei und Allison ihn gegen 12:30 Uhr angerufen hat um ihn zu bitten ihre Tochter vom Kindergarten abzuholen, sie hätte selber keine Zeit, da sie noch zum Einkaufen fahren wolle. Er hätte ihr dann zugesagt und in diesem Moment hörte er am anderen Ende der Leitung die Haustür klingeln. Allison hätte dann gesagt, sie auflegen, er habe sich von ihr verabschiedet und sie hätten das Gespräch beendet. Da die Todeszeit von Alexx auf ca. 12:30 geschätzt worden war und die Kollegen Pablos seine Anwesenheit auf der Polizeiwache bestätigen konnten, hatte er ein Alibi.

Die zwei Ermittler beendeten die Befragung und wandten sich Lilly zu.

„Hey Lilly. Das ist Mr. Caine. "

„Horatio.", verbesserte jener.

„Oder das, ja. Ähm, er ist ein Freund und Kollege von mir, du kannst ihm also all das sagen, was du mir auch sagen würdest, okay?", sie setzte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen, welches auf der Bordsteinkante vor dem Haus saß, Horatio tat es ihr nach.

„Ja, okay, Anie."

„So, meine Süße, wir stellen dir jetzt ein paar Fragen und du musst mir ganz doll versprechen, dass du uns nur die Wahrheit erzählst, okay, keine Lügen, nichts weglassen oder dazu erfinden, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja. Mach ich."

„Gut, das ist super. Also, wo fangen wir an? Du warst im Kindergarten heute, ist das richtig?"

„Mhm."

„Und hat es dir Spaß gemacht?", klinkte Horatio sich in das Gespräch ein, weil er merkte, dass seine Kollegin nach Worten suchte Lilly die Befragung so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Das Mädchen guckte daraufhin etwas schüchtern zu ihrer Patentante und als diese nickte sagte sie:

„Mhm, ich hab mit Mary und Kathy mit Pferden gespielt und danach waren wir alle zusammen auf dem Spielplatz."

„Toll." Fuhr er fort. „Und wer hat dich heute vom Kindergarten abgeholt?"

Wieder musste Anie ihr zunicken bevor sie antwortete:

„Papa und da hab ich mich ganz doll gefreut, weil meistens Mama das macht."

„Was hat dein Papa gesagt, als er dich abgeholt hat?"

Nicken, Antwort:

„Er hat gesagt, dass Mama ihm gesagt hat er soll mich abholen, weil sie unterwegs ist und Anie, weißt du, was er dann noch gemacht hat, als wir im Auto waren?"

„Nein, erzähl."

„Er wollte mir zeigen, dass er sich auch so ein Frei-Rede-Ding gekauft hat, wie du es hast und hat gesagt, dass wir zu Hause anrufen können um zu gucken ob Mama wieder da ist."

„Aha, du meinst meine Freisprechanlage. War Mama zu Hause?"

„Das war ganz komisch, es hat getutet und getutet und plötzlich hat es geklappert."

„In der Leitung?"

„Nein, in Papas Telefon, da hat es doch auch draus getutet!!!"

Beide Ermittler lächelten und Anie entschuldigte sich für diesen Fehler.

„Was hat es nach dem Klappern gemacht?"

„Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.", sagte das Mädchen leise.

„Jemand hat abgenommen und wieder aufgelegt.", dachte Horatio laut.

„Papa hat sich gewundert und hat es noch einmal probiert. Da hat es dann aber nicht noch einmal geklappert und dann hat Papa ganz komisch geguckt."

„Wie komisch?"fragte Horatio. „So?", er machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Nein!", das Mädchen lachte laut über die Grimasse, die er zog und Anie lächelte ihn an. Es tat ihm gut sie wieder lächeln zu sehn. Er fuhr fort, indem er ein besorgtes Gesicht machte und das Mädchen fragte, ob es eher so gewesen sein.

„Ja, so sah es aus."

Anie wurde wieder erster und fragte nun:

„Was ist dann passiert, als ihr nach Hause gekommen seid?"

Lilly guckte traurig und sagte ganz leise:

„Papa hat die Tür aufgemacht und ich bin ins Haus gelaufen, dann bin ich ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und,... und da lag Mama auf dem Boden und hat geschlafen. So ganz komisch auf dem Bauch und auf ihrem Rücken war es ganz rot. Ich bin zu Mama gegangen und hab sie angestupst, aber sie hat weiter geschlafen, dann ist Papa gekommen, er hat geschrieen, ganz laut, immer wieder Mamas Namen und er hat immer nein, nein gesagt und dann hat er geweint und telefoniert und obwohl Papa danach immer wieder ihren Namen gesagt hat, hat Mama weitergeschlafen."

Als Horatio nun Anie ansah, war wieder jedes Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Sie atmete tief ein, strich ihrer Patentochter erneut übers Haar und sagte:

„Komm mal her.", dann nahm sie Lilly in den Arm, drückte sie fest an sich und kniff, nahezu zu Tränen gerührt die Augen zusammen. Bei diesem Anblick spürte selbst der sonst so coole H einen Kloß im Hals und er setzte schnell seine Sonnenbrille auf.

„Anie, Papa hat gesagt, Mama ist jetzt im Himmel und kann uns immer zugucken. Warum?"

In Stephanies Augen begann es zu glitzern, ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sagte:

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lilly-Maus, ich weiß es nicht."

„Nichts, keine Fuß- oder Fingerabdrücke, das Telefon und die Türklinke sind abgewischt worden, die benutzte 9mm Pistole ist nicht in der Datenbank, keine DNS, die Nachbarn haben nichts gesehen! Was hat die Obduktion ergeben?", Anie ging unruhig in ihrem Büro hin und her, Horatio stand mitten im Raum und schaute ihr zu.

„Am Körper an sich nichts Außergewöhnliches. Die Todesuhrsache ist ähm, klar.", er machte eine Pause und wartete ihr Reaktion ab.

„Ja, weiter???"

„Ein paar Hämatome an den Ellenbogen, Knien und Handballen, vom Sturz."

„Auch keine Spuren, hum?", sie blickte ihn traurig an.

„Nein, leider nicht."

„Dann ist das Einzige was wir wissen, dass sie den Täter gekannt hat, weil sie für ihn oder sie, der oder die offensichtlich allein war Tee gemacht hat. Komisch Uhrzeit für Tee, findest du nicht auch?"

„Mhm. Anie du weißt, dass wir, wenn wir nichts haben auch nicht weiter ermitteln können, wir können nicht jede Person durchgehen, welche die Familie kannte."

Sie blieb vor ihrem Schreibtisch, etwa 2m von Horatio entfernt stehen und schaute zu Boden.

„Das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Wir haben was übersehen, wir haben bestimmt etwas übersehen..."

Den ganzen Tag hatte sie damit verbracht alles noch einmal durchzugehen, Schritt für Schritt den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren, die Aussagen Pablos, Lillies und der Nachbarn noch einmal auszuwerten, doch es blieb dabei: Der Täter hatte am Tatort keine brauchbaren Spuren zurückgelassen.

Dennoch war sie gerade dabei zum vierten Mal den Obduktionsbericht zu lesen, als kurz nach 22 Uhr Horatio an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein..."

Er kam an ihren Schreibtisch heran und guckte besorgt.

„Warum tust du dir das an?"

„Was?"

„Das zu lesen?"

„Es ist mein Job, außerdem habe ich Pablo versprochen den Fall zu lösen."

„Du hast ihm versprochen den Fall zu übernehmen."

„Trotzdem."

„Und da meinst du, dass, wenn du das tausendmal liest auf einmal etwas Anderes da steht?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Anie, bitte, geh nach Hause, du bist ganz blass. Keiner verlangt von dir das zu tun. Ich merke doch, dass es dir nah geht."

„Achja? Blitzmerker, war ja auch nur meine beste Freundin, die heute von irgendeinem Wahnsinnigen umgebracht worden ist...", sie stockte selber, als sie sich ihre Worte erneut durch den Kopf gehen ließ, dann legte sie den Bericht zur Seite und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Oh, mein Gott! Ich werde ja vollkommen hysterisch, Morgen ist ein neuer Tag, da sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Morgen werde ich mit klarem Kopf an die Sache heran gehen. Es tut mir Leid, Horatio, entschuldige bitte.", sagte sie, während sie ihren PC herunterfuhr und ihren Blazer überzog. Nun ging sie um ihrem Tisch herum um das Büro zu verlassen, doch H stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Er schaute sie mit seinen tiefblauen Augen an und sagte leise:

„Du musst dich bei mir nicht entschuldigen, Anie, du hast heute schon genug zurückgesteckt und unterdrückt, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst."

Die Wärme und die Besorgtheit in seiner Stimme gaben Stephanie ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Ich bin für dich da, Anie, wenn du jemanden brauchst, bin ich für dich da, egal wann."

Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie rannten über ihre Wangen, getrieben von dem unglaublichen Verlust, der Wut und den Schmerzen, die sie in den letzten Stunden empfunden hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich seine starken Arme um sie legten und sie festhielten. Es war einer dieser Momente, den sie seit dem Tod Georges nicht mehr erlebt hatte, sie fühlte sich in den Armen dieses Mannes so, als könne sie die ganze Welt um sich herum vergessen. Die ganze Qual des Tages rückte in weite Ferne, als sie den Herzschlag in seiner Brust spürte und ihn langsam und zufrieden atmen hörte.

Als Calleigh die beiden so sah wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz, sie war mit der gleichen Idee wie Horatio gekommen, Anie nach Hause zu schicken und für sie da zu sein. Doch das hatte eben erwähnter schon perfekt im Griff. Schmunzelnd ging sie zu ihrem Wagen, wo Hagen auf sie wartete.

„Hast du sie nicht überzeugen können?", fragte dieser und guckte etwas traurig in Richtung zweiten Stock.

„Nein, nein. Sie ist bestens versorgt.", erwiderte sie immer noch schmunzelnd, Hagen begriff sofort.

„Horatio, hum?"

„Genau der.", sagte Calleigh zufrieden.

„Mensch das wurde ja auch mal Zeit.", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Danke fürs Fahren."Sie standen wie vor drei Tagen vor Anies Haustür und schauten einander tief in die Augen. „Und danke, dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast."

„Immer wieder gern. Wie kommst du denn Morgen ins Büro?"

„Mit dem Fahrrad, denke ich, dauert auch nur 25 Minuten."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und guckte sie schief an:

„Mit dem Fahrrad? Bist du dir da sicher? Ich kann dich auch abholen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, das ist doch ein riesiger Umweg für dich, geht schon in Ordnung."

„Wirklich?", hakte er nach.

„Ja, wirklich, danke trotzdem."

„Okay, wie du willst, dann strampel mal schön.", er tat ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ach, komm das ist unfair.", sie stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. Er hob den Kopf höher und schaute sie von oben herab an.

„Pah."

„Ach, du Spinner!", sie umarmte ihn zur Verabschiedung herzlich, bedankte sich erneut und ging ins Haus.

„Anie?", er war schon den halben Weg zum Wagen zurückgegangen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ja?", sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gekehrt immer noch in der Tür.

„Wo ist Zack?"

„Hier, bei mir, wieso?"

„Warum bellt er nicht rum?"

„Hmm, weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil du mich nicht gefressen hast..."

Mal wieder kam sie nicht zum Schlafen. Jetzt wo sie im Bett lag hatte sie zum ersten Mal Zeit sich über das klar zu werden was heute geschehen war. Der Verlust ihrer Freundin hatte ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl der Leere in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen, doch dies war nicht das einzige tiefe Gefühl, mit dem sie sich in dieser Nacht auseinandersetzen musste. Sie hatte es die letzten Wochen und Monate immer unterdrückt, sie hatte es abgeschrieben als eine Schwärmerei, doch jetzt musste sie sich selber zugestehen, dass ihre Gefühle zu Horatio Caine mehr als das waren. Bevor sie zum CSI gekommen war, hatte Anie sich in der von Männern beherrschten „Berufswelt SWAT"immer wieder aufs Neue beweisen müssen um ihre Machtstellung ihren Untergebenen gegenüber nicht zu verlieren. Sie hatte also die vorherigen fast 10 Jahre damit verbracht stark zu sein und keine Gefühle innerhalb der Berufswelt an sich heran zu lassen. Auch als George und sie zusammen gekommen sind hat sie Privat- und Berufsleben stets voneinander zu trennen gewusst. Doch bei Horatio war dies vollkommen anders. Wenn er in ihrer Nähe war fühlte sie sich glücklich, war er nicht bei ihr, verbrachte sie 95 der Zeit damit an ihn zu denken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nein, sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts beweisen musste und er sie auch dann als gleichwertige Partnerin in Team akzeptierte, wenn sie eine gewisse Schwäche in Form von Mitgefühl für die Opfer, oder Ähnlichem zeigte. Wenn sie zusammen an einem Tatort konnte sie diese Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen und was das Schlimmste für sie war, sie ließ sich manchmal, wenn es um berufliche Entscheidungen ging von diesen Gefühlen leiten.

So lag sie da, dachte an ihn, seine unglaublich blauen Augen, seine Fürsorge, diese Umarmung, bis sie die Gedanken an Allison wieder fand und in diesen unter Tränen einschlief.


	3. Wiedersehen

Wer ist Anie? - Eine Frage die ich in den letzten Monaten oft gestellt bekommen habe und ich muss sagen, dass ich es selber nicht wirklich sagen kann. Natürlich ist ein großer Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit auch ein Teil von mir, aber sonst haben wir nicht viel gemeinsam. Ich bin bei weitem nicht so tough oder mutig wie sie, außerdem kann ich kochen :fg...

Widmung etc. siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 3: Wiedersehen**

Der wärme Frühlingswind wehte durch ihr Haar und sie spürte, wie die morgendliche Sonne ihr Gesicht wärmte.

´Ich sollte öfter Fahrrad fahren´, dachte sie so vor sich hin, als sie dieses vorm Department fest schloss.

„Sportlich, sportlich, wie immer schon."

Sie fuhr herum.

„Leon, du sollst mich doch nicht immer erschr... Moment, oh mein Gott, Leon, was machst du denn hier!", sie strahlte ihn an und eh sie sich versah befand sie sich 50 cm über dem Fußboden, weil er, wie er es früher schon immer gemacht hatte, mal wieder einfach seine Arme um ihre Hüfte geschwungen und sie hochgehoben hatte.

Kein Wunder: Leon Riddle hatte nicht nur das Kreuz, sondern auch die Größe eines halb ausgewachsenen Bären. Mit seinen 7´ überragte er die meisten seiner Kollegen um Einiges und da Anie so wie so sehr schmal gebaut war, war es ein leichtes für ihn ihr den Boden unter den Füßen zu entziehen. Nun musterte er die Frau, der er so viel zu verdanken hatte mit seinen grauen Augen genau und sagte dann mit seiner tief-brummigen Stimme:

„Mensch, Kleine, toll siehst du aus!"

Sie strubbelte ihm über seine ca. 5 mm langen blonden Haare.

„Ich geb dir gleich Kleine! Lass mich runter!"

„Hmm. Soll ich?"

„Ja, sollst du!"

„Und wenn ich das nicht mache, Kleine!"

„Dann kriegen wir zwei ein deftiges Problem, Dicker!"

„Gut, überzeugt!"

Er setzte sie wieder ab und sie richtete erstmal ihre Kleidung, bevor sie ihre Frage vom Anfang wiederholte:

„Brav, so und jetzt schieß los! Was machst du hier und woher wusstest du, wo du mich finden konntest?"

„Ich hab den Pförtner gefragt."

„Ach, tja, hätte ich mir ja denken können.", Anie rollte bei dem Gedanke an die Plappertasche Bill mit den Augen.

„Und hier bin ich, weil Pablo mich angerufen hat..."

„Der Typ hat sie hochgehoben???", Alexx schaute Horatio ungläubig an, nachdem dieser ihr erzählt hatte was er gerade auf dem Parkplatz beobachtet hatte.

„Er hat sie hochgehoben und die beiden wirkten sehr vertraut.", erwiderte H. Obwohl Alexx eine sehr enge Freundin von ihm war und er ihr auch vom vorherigen Abend berichtet hatte, hatte er ihr verschwiegen, dass es sich angefühlt hatte, als ob jemand ihm einen Dolch in den Körper rammte und diesen genüsslich umdrehte, als er Anie und diesen Riesen zusammen gesehen hatte. Doch der ME merkte, dass dieser Anblick ihrem Chef ganz und gar nicht gefallen hatte.

„Der Typ ist höchstens 30.", sagte Horatio in einem missbilligenden Tonfall und schaute zu Boden.

„H, das war bestimmt nur ein alter Freund oder so etwas..."Alexx guckte ihn mitfühlend an, weil sie ihn lang genug kannte um zu wissen, wie er sich fühlte.

„Heben dich deine „alten Freunde"hoch? Meine tun das jeweils nicht!", grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Frag sie doch einfach, wer das war."

Er senkte erneut den Kopf und schaute sie an, als würde er über seine Sonnenbrille gucken. „Damit sie weiß, dass ich sie beobachtet habe?"

„Ja, okay, ist vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee, hmm Bill weiß bestimmt wer das ist, wenn du willst frag ich ihn mal."

Horatio überlegte kurz, dann: „Vertraulich?"

„Vertraulich.", erwiderte Alexx.

„Danke." Er setzte sein berühmtes Horatio-Halblächeln auf und ging zurück in sein Büro.

„So, das ist mein Büro. Setzt dich doch, ich werde mal gerade schauen, ob Horatio schon da ist...", sie zeigte auf das Sofa im hinteren Bereich ihres Raumes.

„Muss ja ein ganz toller Hecht sein, dieser Horatio."

„Wieso?", fragte Anie stutzig.

„Weil du in einer Stunde tausendmal von ihm geredet hast.", sagte Leon breit grinsend.

„Ja, dann muss er wohl ein „toller Hecht"sein...", sprach sie und ließ ihn mit offen stehendem Mund im Raum zurück.

„Klopf, klopf!"

Es folgte ein kurz angebundenes „Ja."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Alles okay?", sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ähm, ja, ist alles soweit okay....ähm, wie geht es dir?", fragte er etwas abwesend."

„Ja, besser, danke. Du hast doch irgendwas!", ließ sie diesmal nicht locker. Er hatte ihr am Vorabend geholfen, also stand eine Revanche noch aus.

„Viel Arbeit."

„Oh, stör ich?"

Er schaute hoch und als er sah, wie sie den Kopf schief legte und ihn freundlich anblinzelte konnte er seinen etwas zickigen Ton nicht beibehalten.

„Nein, ist schon okay. Ähm, du?", fragte er vorsichtig weiter.

„Hm? Was ist?"

„Sag mal, ich hab hier heute Morgen so einen blonden Riesen rumschleichen sehen, weißt du wer das ist?"

Sie lachte. „Warte mal kurz, okay?", dann ging sie aus seinem in ihr Büro, nahm Leon an die Hand und schleifte ihn rüber zu ihrem Kollegen und fragte:

„Der hier?"

„Ähm, ja."Horatio stand auf. „Genau der."

„Das ist Leon Riddle, mein Nachfolger im SWAT-Team und fast schon so etwas wie mein kleiner Bruder. Leon, das ist Horatio Caine, mein Kollege und Leiter dieses Teams."

Leon streckte Horatio seine riesige Hand entgegen und guckte ihn freundlich zu ihm herunter.

„Lieutenant! Schön sie mal kennen zu lernen, Anie hat ja schon so einiges von ihnen erzählt."

´Nein, das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt´, dachte Anie und lief etwas rot an.

Sie redet von mir? ´, ein Gefühl von Wohlbehagen breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.

„Ich hoffe nur Gutes.", sagte er betont cool.

„Durchaus.", Leon klopfte seiner „Kleinen"auf die Schulter. Deren Handy klingelte zu ihrem Glück genau in diesem Moment und erlöste sie aus dieser etwas unangenehmen Situation.

„Entschuldigt mich.", sie verließ den Raum. Horatio und Leon waren allein.

„Tja, Mr. Caine, ich schätze ich muss mich bei ihnen bedanken."

Horatio schaute den Riesen fragend an: „Wieso?"

„Anie hat mir erzähl, dass sie sich gestern sehr nett um sie gekümmert haben und ähm, ", er überlegte kurz, ob er Folgendes sagen sollte, „sie hat gesagt es habe ihr gut getan, dass sie für sie da waren und sich um sie gesorgt haben."

H, dessen Gefühle in Wirklichkeit in diesem Moment verrückt spielten, versuchte erneut betont cool zu antworten: „Ist doch selbstverständlich."Es funktionierte jedoch nicht so wie er es haben wollte, da er das zufriedene Lächeln jetzt nicht einfach von seinem Gesicht verschwinden lassen konnte.

Leon fuhr mit Ernster Miene fort:

„Ich denke nicht, dass es so selbstverständlich ist. Wissen sie, Stephanie hat sehr viel für mich getan und es liegt mir sehr am Herzen, dass es ihr gut geht. Verstehen sie? Ich hasse es zu sehen, wenn sie leidet."

´Ich auch..., dachte Horatio und blickte gedankenverloren zu seiner telefonierenden Kollegin.

„Deswegen würde ich sie auch bitten ein Auge auf sie zu haben, wenn ich Übermorgen, nach der Beerdigung zurück nach New York fliege, mein Team brauch mich dort.", er blickte sanft auf den gut einen Fuß kleineren Lieutenant herunter. „Ich will, dass sie in guten Händen ist."

„Okay, werde ich machen.", sagte H auf seine typische Art, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Horatio, Pablo hat von einem Unbekannten einen Brief bekommen, der den Tatablauf und einige andere Informationen enthält, ich werde jetzt zu ihm fahren und diesen abholen."

„Okay, gut, hat er ihn angefasst?"

„Ja, leider, aber seine Fingerabdrücke sind ja im PC, wollen wir nur hoffen, dass er keine Spuren verwischt hat."Sie wandte sich an Leon: „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du ihn noch sehen wolltest, ich kann dich mitnehmen, oder ist eure Unterhaltung gerade so spannend, dass ihr sie noch fortführen wollt?"

Er grinste sie sanft an. „Gib mir 30 Sekunden, ich muss noch was mit deinem Kollegen bereden."

„Ähm, okay, ich warte draußen."Sie verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

„Also!", Leon wandte sich wieder H zu. „Versprechen sie mir auf sie auf zu passen!"

„Ich verspreche es."

Sie gaben sich die Hand, verabschiedeten sich somit und Leon ging mit Anie zu ihrem Wagen.


	4. Scheidung

**Kapitel 4: Scheidung**

„Hey Pablo, wie geht's dir?", sie umarmte ihn fürsorglich.

„Besser, danke, ich weiß, dass der Fall in guten Händen ist."

„Okay, gibst du mir den Brief?"

Er händigte ihr das Dokument aus, sie redeten eine Weile, dann verabschiedete sich Anie von Pablo und auch von Leon. Dieser versprach am Abend noch einmal bei ihr vorbei zu sehen.

Der Brief war in einem Kasten in Miami Beach eingeworfen worden. Er beschrieb den genauen Ablauf der Tat. Anbei lag ein Zettel mit einem handgemalten Symbol, es sollte anscheinend ein Tribal-Zeichen sein und folgendem Spruch:

_Der Träger dieses Zeichens sollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben._

„Hmm, vielleicht eine Morddrohung?", fragte Speed. „Diese Tribals sind als Tätowierungen sehr beliebt."

„Aber warum schreibt der Täter es in einem Brief an die Familie des vermutlich ersten Opfers?", dachte Eric laut.

„Entweder er hält der Polizei gegenüber für überlegen, oder er möchte gefunden werden, typisches Serientäterverhalten."

„Meinst du, H? Haben wir diese Tat denn schon mit vorherigen, ungelösten Mordfällen verglichen?"

„Hab ich alles schon gemacht, Eric.", sagte Anie, die wie gebannt auf dieses Zeichen starrte. „Nichts, keine Ähnlichkeiten zu vorhergegangenen Verbrechen. Außerdem hat er Allison anscheinend gekannt. Serientäter handeln so gut wie nie in ihrem näheren Umfeld, das ist viel zu gefährlich, wenn sie nicht auffliegen wollen."

„Aber es ist ja offensichtlich, dass der Verfasser des Briefes entweder der Täter, oder vom Täter eingeweiht worden ist. Vielleicht stammt der Brief von einer vermeintlichen Vertrauensperson, die den Mörder auffliegen lassen will, noch bevor der Tag vorbei ist, d.h. der Täter konnte der träger dieses Zeichens sein.", dachte nun Delko laut vor sich hin.

„Es ist alles möglich."Anie schaute enttäuscht zu Boden. „Es ist verdammt noch mal alles möglich. Wenn die Analyse des Briefes keine Spuren ergibt tappen wir wieder im Dunkeln."

Erschöpft ließ sie sich unter den besorgten Augen der anwesenden Kollegen auf einen nahe stehenden Stuhl fallen.

Er war zu Hause angekommen, hatte sich mit einem Bier erschöpft auf der Couch niedergelassen und zappte durchs TV als sein Handy gegen 22:00 Uhr klingelte. Es war ein Kollege der Nachtschicht, der ihn bat sofort zu einer weiblichen Leiche in South Beach zu kommen. Als er fragte warum sich nicht der Leiter der Nachtschicht um diesen Fund kümmerte sagte der Beamte:

„Es handelt sich um ein weiteres Opfer aus SWAT Kreisen.", als der Ermittler dann den Namen des Opfers nannte war Horatio Caine hellwach...

„Ihr Name ist Jennifer Kent, 35, geschieden, keine Kinder.", sagte Speedle, der ebenfalls zum Tatort gerufen worden war.

„Okay." Horatio blickte sich hastig um. „Der Vorname ihres Ex-Mannes, wie lautet der? Mario?"

„Ja, woher weißt du das?", Speed schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Anie hat ihn mir vor vier Tagen bei diesem Dinner Cooks vorgestellt. Er war mit ihr zusammen beim SWAT."

„Aha. Ja. Das mit dem SWAT ist nicht das Einzige was die Opfer verbindet. Die Todesursache ist auch gleich."

„Glatter Durchschuss im Rücken?", fragte H interessiert.

„Genau, Calleigh hat schon bestätigt, dass es sich um das gleiche Kaliber handelt.", zitierte Tim aus seinen Notizen.

„Wer ist von der Tagschicht alles vor Ort?", Horatio blickte sich um.

„Hmm, wer ist da... Calleigh, Alexx, Delko, Anie, du und ich."

Als er hörte, dass Stephanie auch vor Ort war wurde H nervös.

„Wo is sie?", fragte er hektisch.

„Wer?"

„Wer wohl, Anie, wo ist sie?", drängelte er.

„Unten am Strand bei der Leiche.", kaum hatte Speed ausgesprochen setzte sich sein Boss in Bewegung, er ging hinterher.

„Wie hat sie reagiert?", hakte H nach.

„Sie war geschockt, hat sich jedoch recht schnell gefangen. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie Jennifer kaum kannte und will an den Ermittlungen Teil haben."

„Okay, danke Tim, mach weiter.", sagte H als er Anie am in Flutlicht getauchten Strand sah, wie sie sich anscheinend höchst interessiert mit Alexx unterhielt.

„Ladies!", sagte er in seiner typischen Art.

„Hey Horatio.", erwiderten beide synchron.

Er warf erst einen Blick auf die Leiche, dann wandte er sich an Anie:

„Kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte er mit einem besorgten Unterton.

„Klar. Was gibt´s?"

„Komm mit.", sie gingen zusammen etwa 25m am Strand entlang zu einem Rettungsschwimmer-Turm. „Wie fühlst du dich?", er schaute ihr in die Augen, in welchen sich das Licht des Mondes spiegelte. Sie lehnte sich gegen einen Pfosten des Turmes und seufzte leise.

„Es geht schon, ich fühl mich ganz gut. Klar ich bin ein bisschen durcheinander, aber da muss ich durch."

„Du musst durch gar nichts durch."

„Was bringt es mir, mich jetzt zu verkriechen? Ich werde diesen Fall bearbeiten, Horatio! Vielleicht hat der Mörder hier mehr Spuren hinterlassen und wir können ihm so auf die Schliche kommen.", sie atmete tief ein, „Das ist halt meine Art so etwas zu verarbeiten."

Er fand es an der Zeit sein Hauptanliegen dieser Unterhaltung unterzubringen:

„Anie, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll, aber ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Worüber, Horatio, mir geht es gut, also, so gut, wie es mir gehen sollte...", versuchte sie ihm zu vergewissern, doch das war nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich, ach meine Güte, Anie!", er blickte sie verzweifelt an „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, er hat bis jetzt immer die Partner oder Ex-Partner einer bestimmten Personengruppe, nämlich die Gruppe der ehemaligen Mitglieder deines Teams attackiert!"

„Himmel, was machst du dir dann Sorgen um mich? Ich bin seit Jahren Single!", fragte sie ihn verständnislos. „Außerdem habe ich mir über diese Sachen auch Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe Detective Bernstein bereits damit beauftragt meine Eltern beschützen zu lassen. Es ist für alles gesorgt, Zack wird bei ihnen ebenfalls unterkommen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihm was passiert."

„Dann bist du also ganz allein. Denkst du, das ist in Anbetracht der Situation richtig, ja?"

Anie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, dann:

„Ganz ehrlich?... Ich weiß in der Situation in der ich mich gerade befinde überhaupt nicht, was ich denken soll!"

„Hey, ihr zwei, kommt doch mal rüber!", rief Hagen in Richtung Anie und Horatio. „Wir haben den Ex-Mann unseres Opfers ausfindig gemacht, er ist hier in Miami."

„Hier?", rief Anie zurück und kam zu dem Detective heran. „Er wohnt doch in Jacksonville. Warum ist er noch hier?"

„Er ist beruflich, für die Polizei hier, irgendein Verwaltungskram.", sagte John, jetzt in normaler Lautstärke, da sowohl sie, als auch Horatio jetzt bei ihm standen. „Kollegen haben das bestätigt."

„Wo ist er?", fragte H.

„Ähm, auf dem Revier.", Hagen durchbohrte Anie förmlich mit seinen Augen, „Er hat kein Alibi."

Sie blieb sachlich, wenn sie eine leichte Verärgerung in ihrer Stimme nicht verdecken konnte:

„Kein...Alibi.", sagte sie langsam. „Hmm und was ist mit seinem Motiv?", sie schaute Hagen scharf an.

„Seine Kollegen haben ausgesagt, dass die Scheidung vor drei Monaten nicht reibungslos abgelaufen ist. Jennifer hat ihren man zweimal wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt, die Fälle hätten in einer Woche verhandelt werden sollen.", las Hagen aus seinen Notizen vor.

Anie stand da, wie versteinert. Zum Erstaunen ihrer Kollegen sagte sie dann: „Also hat er gelogen."

„Inwiefern?", erkundigte sich H.

„Die Gerüchte einer Anklage gegen ihn sind schon eine ganze Weile herumgegangen. Ich habe ihn, als ich ihn irgendwann wieder gesehen hab vertraulich drauf angesprochen, er hat alles abgestritten und ich habe ihm geglaubt, schließlich war er ein richtig guter Freund von mir."Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann nickte sie Horatio zu und sie fuhren zum Department um Kent zu verhören.

Mario Kent saß in einem Verhörraum, von zwei bewaffneten Beamten in Uniform bewacht, als Anie den Raum betrat sprang er auf und schrie die Ermittlerin an:

„Anie! Was ist hier los? Warum behandeln mich diese Leute als wäre ich ein Schwerverbrecher? Ich bin unschuldig!"

„Setz dich erstmal.", sagte Stephanie merkwürdig kühl und bestimmt. „Kein Grund hier so ein Theater zu machen. Fakt ist, dass du für die Tatzeit kein Alibi hast und, dass du und Jennifer garantiert keine glückliche Scheidung durchgemacht habt."

„Oh, mein Gott, du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich sie umgebracht habe?", er hatte sich zwar hingesetzt, jedoch nicht beruhig.

„Was ich glaube ist vollkommen irrelevant.", sie schaute ihn nachdrücklich mit ihren Katzenaugen an, drehte sich dann um, verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und schaute gegen eine der verspiegelten Scheiben, die nur von außen durchsichtig waren, schließlich sagte sie leise aber deutlich: „Warum zum Teufel hast du mich angelogen?"

Mario tat ahnungslos. „Wie dich angelogen?"

Sie seufzte: „Mario, du weißt genau, was ich meine."Und schaute etwas genervt wirkend zur Decke.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovo...", sie unterbrach ihn gereizt und schlug ihre Hände auf den Tisch an dem er saß, bevor sie sich tief zu ihm beugte und laut, sowie bestimmt sagte:

„Natürlich weißt du wovon ich rede! Ich habe dich, als wir uns in New York vor drei Monaten getroffen haben, nach den Gerüchten um Jennifer und dich gefragt und du hast mir eiskalt ins Gesicht gelogen. „Nein, Anie, dass sind alles Gerüchte, ich würde nie eine Frau schlagen, bla, bla, bla."", zitierte sie ihn.

„Du glaubst es also wirklich.", er blickte sie entsetzt an. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich es war. Anie, was ist aus dir geworden? Du siehst Gespenster!"

„Es geht verdammt noch einmal nicht darum, was ich denke! Meine Güte! Mario, du hast für beider Taten, nicht nur den Mord an deiner Frau, ein Motiv! Ich habe bereits zu Protokoll gegeben, dass du, bevor du mit Jen verheiratet warst eine Beziehung zu Allison hattest und, dass sie dich wegen Pablo verlassen hat."Ihre Stimme klang stark und entschlossen, seine hingegen verzweifelt und schwach.

„Das ist doch Jahre her...", sagte er und Genau so, wie das mit uns, dachte er.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mario, aber ich musste aussagen, bevor ich den Fall weiter bearbeiten konnte.", sagte sie nun etwas ruhiger, dann schaute sie wieder zu einer der verspiegelten Scheiben und sagte laut:

„Horatio, du kannst jetzt reinkommen."

Kent schaute sie entsetzt an, hatte dieser Mr. Caine etwa mitgehört?

„Tja, sieht ganz so aus als müssten wir ihn wieder laufen lassen.", sagte Horatio, als sie den Verhörraum gegen halb eins verließen.

„Hmh", sagte Anie leise. Den Rest des Verhöres hatte Horatio übernommen sie hatte fast stumm daneben gesessen und zugehört, was einer ihrer ehemals besten Freunde, der jetzt Hauptverdächtiger in bei einem Mord an ihrer besten Freundin und an seiner Exfrau war, zu sagen hatte.

Horatios Handy klingelte gerade als sie bei ihren Büros angekommen waren. Es war Calleigh, die ihnen mitteilen wollte, dass die Kugel beider Opfer aus der gleichen Waffe stammten, sie aber immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wem sie gehörte. Horatio bedankte sich bei ihr und sagte, dass sie, wie auch die anderen Leute des Teams, Schluss machen sollte.

Anie war während dessen in ihr Büro gegangen um das Protokoll, sowie die Tonbandaufnahme des Verhöres zu den Akten zu bringen. Als sie es wieder verlassen wollte fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie nahm es hoch und dachte traurig: ´Was für eine Bilanz: Der erste Mann auf dem Bild ist tot, der zweite hat gerade seine Frau verloren, der dritte hat diese und seine eigene vielleicht auf dem Gewissen und die Frauen, mit denen er vor seiner Ehe etwas hatte an den ersten und den zweiten Mann auf dem Bild verloren...´

„Anie?", Horatios Stimme ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Er stand in der Tür.

„Ja.", sagte sie hastig und stellte das Bild wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz.

„Die Schicht ist für uns beendet. Wir machen in der normalen Tagschicht weiter."

„Okay.", sie ging in seine Richtung und blieb in der Mitte des Büros stehen. „Dann kann ich ja nach Hause fahren.", sie drehte sich um, um ihre Tasche zu holen.

„Nein.", H kam in den Raum hinein und schaute sie an. „Adele Sevilla, Hagen und Bernstein haben alle davon abgeraten. Es ist zu gefährlich dich alleine zu lassen, wir wissen nicht, was der Täter noch vorhat."

„Und das heißt?", sie drehte sich um und wies auf die leeren Büros und Labors der Tagschicht-Mitarbeiter. „Calleigh, Alexx und so sind doch alle weg, soll ich hier im Department auf meinem Sofa pennen und Bill als Wächter neben mich setzen?", sie tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ne, mein Lieber, soweit kommt das noch!"


	5. Hilfe

**Kapitel 5: Hilfe**

Sie warf ihre Reisetasche auf das gemütlich wirkende Doppelbett in dem kleinen, aber feinen Gästezimmer seines Hauses. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es mittlerweile halb zwei in der Nacht war. Sie war gerade dabei die Kleidung für den nächsten Tag aus ihrer Tasche zu holen um zu vermeiden, dass diese total zerknitterte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja, bitte."

„Ähm, hier sind die versprochenen Handtücher.", ein Stapel von diesen landete auf dem Bett.

„Ah, herzlichen Dank. Wann stehst du Morgen, oder besser gesagt, nachher auf?"

„Viertel vor sieben."

„Großartig.", sie fischte mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Reisewecker aus ihrem Gepäck, stellte diesen auf die besagte Uhrzeit und ging extra einmal um das Bett herum um diesen auf den Nachtschrank der fensternahen, linken Bettseite zu stellen.

„Du schläfst auch am Fenster.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Jep, ich brauche nachts Frischluft, dann träume ich besser.", sagte sie und grinste.

„Was brauchst du zum Frühstück?", fragte er und klang dabei ein wenig, wie eine besorgte Herbergsmutter.

„Nicht viel. Kaffee und irgendwas Essbares. Ich bin pflegeleicht.", der letzte Teil des Satzes verschwand unter einem Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Naja, also, dann schlaf mal gut."

„Ja, du auch.", sie schaute mit einem himmlischen Lächeln zu ihm herüber, „Gute Nacht, Horatio."

Das Klingeln ihres Reiseweckers ließ Anie aus dem Tiefschlaf aufschrecken. Sie brauchte erst einmal zwei Minuten um zu realisieren, wo sie war. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder, dass es Horatio gestern doch noch gelungen war sie zu überzeugen, nicht alleine zu bleiben und, so lange die Situation um die Morde noch so unklar war, bei ihm unterzukommen. Er war dann gestern sogar noch mit ihr nach Hause gefahren um das Nötigste an Kleidung und so weiter für sie zu holen.

Sie streckte sich, ließ ihre Finger und Wirbel krachen und schlurfte noch etwas verschlafen ins Gästebadezimmer um sich fertigzumachen. Auf dem Flur stieß sie fast mit Horatio zusammen, der ebenfalls mit kleinen Augen auf dem Weg in sein Badezimmer war. Er war jedoch als er Anie sah war sofort wach. Wie schaffte sie es nur in Schlafshorts und T-Shirt, mit einem notdürftig zusammengebundenen Pferdeschwanz so verdammt hinreißend auszusehen. Auch Anie war bei dem Anblick Horatios kurz nach dem Aufstehen nicht unangetan, sie wusste aber später nicht mehr ob es einfach daran gelegen hatte, dass seine kupferroten Haare sehr niedlich zu allen Seiten seines Kopfes total strubbelig abgestanden hatten und ihm somit mehr den Charme eines Schuljungen, als den des coolen Tatortermittlers verliehen hatten.

Das kühle Duschwasser auf ihrer Haut erweckte sie nach dieser anstrengenden Doppelschicht zu neuem Leben. Als sie erfrischt und für den Tag fertig gemacht das Bad verließ summte und sang sie leise Frank Sinatras „Under my skin"vor sich hin.

Als sie bei der Stelle:

„Use your mentality, wake up to reality"

angekommen war, ging sie gerade durch die Küchentür und sah, dass H bereits am reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch saß und sie interessiert beäugte. Sie lächelte freundlich, hörte auf zu singen und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen! Gut geschlafen?", er legte auf seine typische Art seinen Kopf schief und zeigte er ihr so, dass er zuhörte, während er ihr Kaffee einschenkte

„Wie ein Baby.", sie gab Milch zu ihrem Getränk und rührte um, „Und selber?"

„Hervorragend! Brötchen?", er hielt ihr einen kleinen Brotkorb hin.

„Gern.", sie nahm sich eines und begann es zu schmieren. „Ich muss ja sagen, dass ich seit Monaten nicht mehr so ein reichhaltiges Frühstück hatte."

„Wieso das denn nicht?", er legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe keine Lust früher aufzustehen um mir was zu essen zu machen. Also muss Müsli reichen."

„Körnerfutter?", er verzog das Gesicht. „Ne, dann steh ich lieber eher auf...", beide lachten und merkten, wie schön es war morgens wieder jemandem im Haus zu haben, mit dem man sich unterhalten konnte.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten stand Anie auf um ihren Teller abzuräumen, doch Horatio hielt sie auf.

„Warte, ich mach das schon."Er nahm ihr den Teller aus der Hand und räumte ihn, mit dem anderen Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, danach räumte er schnell das Essen in den Kühlschrank. Anie war vollkommen perplex.

„Wow, Service. An dir ist ja ein richtiger Hausmann verloren gegangen."

Er grinste „Singlemänner sollten das doch ein bisschen beherrschen, oder?", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„So, ja der berühmte Singlehaushalt. Ich habe mir es schlimmer vorgestellt. Mit einem hatte ich z.B. Recht: Ich kann froh sein gestern einen Fön eingepackt zu haben, sonst wäre ich heute Morgen mit nassen Haaren ins Büro gegangen..."

Sie zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu und ging dann nach oben um ihren Laptop, den Dienstkoffer und ihre Jacke zu holen.


	6. Tattoo

**Kapitel 6: Tattoo**

Kaum hatte sie das Büro betreten stürmte Alexx ohne anzuklopfen hinein wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn.

„Anie, Anie! Endlich bist du da! Ich muss dir dringend was zeigen!"

Eben Angesprochene legte den Kopf schief und sagte freundlich:

„Erstmal Guten Morgen, Alexx! Nicht so stürmisch in der Früh... Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen, wenn es so wichtig ist?", dann blickte sie zu ihrer Bürotür und bat H einzutreten, der im Rahmen stand und gerade geklopft hatte.

„Ich hab´s doch probiert, aber zu Hause geht nur dein AB ran!"

Etwas skeptisch fragte Stephanie weiter:

„Habe ich vielleicht ein Handy?"

„Ja, aber da bist du um viertel nach sieben nicht drangegangen...Ich habe auf deine Mailbox gesprochen. Wo warst du?", fragte der ME etwas empört zurück.

„Oh ähm sorry.", Anie sah auf den Display ihres Handys und sah, dass eine Kurznachricht mit der Ankündigung Alexx´s Anrufes gekommen war. „Ich, ähm.", nun schaute sie flüchtig zu H herüber und verstand dessen Gesichtsausdruck sofort. „Ich hab bei einem... ähm guten Freund von mir übernachtet, Bernstein und Co. haben mir dazu geraten, wegen der Verbindung der Opfer zum SWAT und ähm zu mir..."

Alexx setzte ein breites Grinsen auf:

„Bei einem Guten Freund , hum? Und? Hat er gut auf dich aufgepasst?"

Anie verschluckte sich, nachdem Alexx dies ausgesprochen hatte fast an dem Wasser von dem sie gerade einen großen Schluck nahm, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann:

„Sag mal? Was geht dich denn das an?"

„Okay.", der ME lachte laut. „Ich verstehe..."

Etwas entnervt antwortete Stephanie:

„Nein, ich denke nicht... naja, also ... ich denke das was du mir sagen wolltest sei so wichtig, schieß los."

„Na, wenn du meinst.. also: In dem Brief, der nachträglich als Beweisstück eingeholt worden ist war doch dieses Zeichen..."

Beide Lieutenants fragten synchron, wie aus der Pistole geschossen:

„Was ist damit?"

„Das Opfer No. 2 trägt es als Tattoo auf dem Steiß!"

„Zeig her!", Anie kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum.

„Kommt mit.", forderte Alexx auf und sie gingen zu dritt in die Gerichtsmedizin um Zeichnung und Tätowierung erneut zu vergleichen.

„Okay...", sagte H ruhig. „Kein Zweifel, die Zeichnung stimmt mit dem Tattoo sowohl in Aussehen, also auch in der Größe vollkommen detailgetreu überein."

„Das heißt der Täter muss einen engeren Kontakt zu Jennifer gehabt haben, dass solch eine Tätowierung am Steiß, wenn man angezogen ist immer von Stoff bedeckt ist.", grübelte Anie laut.

„Um einen Voyeur wird es sich auch nicht gehandelt haben. Ich denke nicht, dass ein solcher das Tattoo hätte so detailgetreu zeichnen können. „Schloss Alexx den Gedanke. „Vielleicht ein weiteres Indiz für den Ehemann... oder... einen potenziellen Liebhaber."

H zückte sein Handy.

„Speed! Für wann ist die Wohnungsdurchsuchung bei Jennifer Kent angesetzt?", fragte er mit einem hektischen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ich bin mit Delko gerade auf dem Weg dorthin. Wieso fragst du?"

„Gut. Wenn ihr dort seit haltet zunächst nach einen Brief des Täters Ausschau und ruft sofort an, wenn ihr etwas gefunden haben solltet!", befahl er Tim.

„Ja, gut, machen wir... hat die Analyse des ersten Briefes denn etwas Neues ergeben?"

„Jein, die Zeichnung aus dem Brief ist dieselbe, wie sie das 2. Opfer auf dem Steiß trägt. Also... wie gesagt, sobald du etwas hast, ruf an!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Horatio wandte sich an seine Kolleginnen:

„Der Täter wird seinen MO beibehalten. Sollte er vorhaben weitere Morde zu begehen, wird er sich bei der Familie des Opfers melden."

„Die Wohnung des Opfers wird leer sein, besser wir schauen auch bei Mario, obwohl er verdächtig ist und ihren Eltern nach, ob sie Post bekommen haben. Alexx, auf wann hast du die Todeszeit des 2. Opfers geschätzt?", fragte Anie.

„Auf ca. 20 Uhr."

„Gut, da der Täter ihn erst nach dem Mord eingeworfen haben wird, wird er heute doch noch nicht da sein. Die Briefkästen werden nämlich vor 20 Uhr geleert."Schloss Stephanie ab.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr mit einem Gerichtsbeschluss die Kästen in South Beach öffnen lassen und somit verhindern, dass eventuelle Spuren verwischt werden...", dachte Alexx laut.

„Hmm, gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee, wir würden dann den Vorsprung des Täters einholen... H, was schätzt du? Wie viele Briefkästen gibt es in South Beach?"

Horatio zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht 15, vielleicht 20...Ich werde Bernstein einen Gerichtsbeschluss einholen lassen, gute Idee, Alexx!"

Und tatsächlich! Es war 17 Uhr als ein Beamter erfolg bei der Suche nach einem Brief des Täters meldete. Er war an die Eltern des 2. Opfer adressiert und, weil es für den Mord weder Zeugen, noch hinzureichende Spuren fehlten wieder das letzte Glied in der Beweiskette. Die CSIs hofften auf Hinweise. Die Briefmarke war einer. Zwar hatte der Täter diese nicht angeleckt, also war keine DNS dran, aber die Abrisskanten stimmten mit denen der Marke des ersten Briefes überein. Der Inhalt war nahezu der gleiche:

Tatbeschreibung, Zeichnung, Spruch:

_Auch die Cleverness wird mir nicht entkommen._

Die Zeichnung zeigte in der Mitte das astrologische Zeichen der Waage. Außen herum stand in lateinischer Schrift und einer Sprache, die keiner der Anwesenden verstand eine Auflistung von mehreren Wörtern, die das Zeichen einkreisten.

„Hey, Horatio!"

H, der grübelnd im Labor vor der Zeichnung stand schreckte auf und schaute in das Gesicht seiner Schwägerin.

„Hey, Yel! Willst du zu mir?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich zu Anie, ist sie nicht da?", sie schaute sich einmal im Raum um und erblickte nur Delko, Speed und einen Laboranten, der neben Horatio stand und ebenfalls gebannt auf den beleuchteten Tisch mit den Beweismitteln starrte.

„Nein, aber sie sollte jeden Moment mit Calleigh hier auftauchen, allerdings brauche ich die beiden dann sofort hier im Labor."

„Immer noch der SWAT-Fall?", fragte Yelina interessiert.

„Jap, immer noch.", H überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Sag mal, du sprichst doch ziemlich viele Sprachen, oder?"

Sie nickte.

„Ja, Englisch, Spanisch, Griechisch, Französisch, um nur einige zu nennen...wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

Horatio lächelte und deutete auf die Zeichnung.

„Dann erzähl uns doch bitte mal, ob du weißt, was das hier für eine ist."

Yelina trat heran, musterte das Symbol und drehte dann den Kopf einmal nach links und einmal nach rechts um die kreisförmig angelegte Schrift lesen zu können.

„Ja, klar..."

„Weißt du was das ist?", fragte Horatio hektisch.

„Sicher, das ist Deutsch, eine Auflistung der Eigenschaften einer unter dem Sternzeichen der Waage geborenen Person: Schönheit _- beauty, _Eleganz _- elegance, _Freundlichkeit _- being kindly, _Ausgeglichenheit _- balance, _Ordentlichkeit_ - being tidy, _Treue _- faithfulness und _Charme- _charm.", _übersetzte sie.

Als er das Wort „Deutsch"hörte verkrampfte sich H´s Magen, er merkte, wie sich alle Blicke fragend auf ihn wanden und eine unausgesprochene Frage den Raum ausfüllte. „Was schaut ihr mich denn alle so an...", fragte er nach einer Weile bedrückender Stille empört. „Woher soll ich wissen, ob sie eine Tätowierung hat? Was unterstellt ihr mir eigentlich? Yelina! Du kennst sie länger, weißt du es?"

„Wer?", fragte sie unwissend.

„Anie.", hakte Horatio nach.

„Lästert ihr schon wieder über mich?", Stephanie, die gerade mit Calleigh in der Labortür aufgetaucht war, grinste nichts ahnend in die Runde.

„Was für ein Sternzeichen bist du?", platzte es aus Horatio hervor.

„Ähm...Waage... wieso fragst du?", fragte sie und schaute ihn skeptisch. „Keine Panik, ihr habt meinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen, wenn ihr das meint..."

„Bist du...äh...hast du", stammelte H weiter, da er nicht wusste, ob er sie jetzt so direkt nach einer Tätowierung fragen konnte, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Moment." Stephanie ging auf den Labortisch zu auf dem die Zeichnung unter anderem dreifach vergrößert lag und schaute mit großen Augen auf diese, schließlich sagte sie ernst:

„Horatio, Calleigh, kommt mal bitte mit..."

Sie ließen die anderen im Laborraum zurück und gingen in Anies Büro.


	7. Sorgen

**Kapitel 7: Sorgen**

„Ich schätze dies ist der Moment an dem ich beginnen sollte mir Sorgen zu machen.", sagte sie im Büro angekommen zu ihren Kollegen, dann drehte sie sich um, knöpfte ihre dunkelblaue Bluse auf und ließ sie bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens herunter rutschen. Zum Schrecken Horatios und Calleighs kam die detailgetreue Abbildung der Zeichnung aus dem zweiten Brief als Tattoo zwischen Anies Schulterblättern zum Vorschein. Sie warf sich die Bluse wieder über die Schultern, knöpfte sie zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in zwei entsetzte Gesichter starrte.

„Seit wann... ist das da?", fragte Calleigh mit einer merkwürdig monotonen Stimme.

„Seit etwa fünf Jahren.", sagte Anie sanft. „Du kannst es nicht kennen."

„Okay.", quiekte Calleigh als Antwort. „Anie, ich hab Angst um dich."

„Ganz ruhig, Cal... ein weiteres Teil ist zu unserem Beweispuzzle hinzugekommen. Es gibt nämlich nur wenige Leute die wissen, wie es genau aussieht, geschweige denn, dass ich eines habe.", Anie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, kniff die Augen nachdenklich zu und zählte auf: „Mum, Dad, Kirsten, Jens, der Tätowierer, Mario, George und ich. Das macht acht."

„Na, wenn wir Jens und Kirsten, also deine Geschwister, und deine Eltern weglassen bleiben noch Mario und ..."

Horatio hatte seine Stimme, die irgendwo zwischen dem ersten Schock und dem durchaus entzückendem Bild, welches sich ihm vor ein paar Sekunden in Form vom tätowierten Teil Anies Rückens dargeboten hatte verloren gegangen war, wieder gefunden und unterbrach Calleigh hastig.

„Wer ist dieser George. Er steht auf keiner der Listen. Haben wir ihn als Verdächtigen verhört?"

Calleigh blickte Anie entsetzt an, trat dann einen Schritt zu ihr vor und sagte im Flüsterton:

„Anie, jetzt sag mir nicht, dass er es immer noch nicht weiß!"

„Hallo? Was gibt es denn da zu flüstern? , fragte H empört.

„Nee, er weiß es noch nicht. Jetzt muss ich wohl auspacken, ich werde die Stelle mit Ray weglassen.", flüsterte sie zurück und sagte dann laut zu Horatio:

„Okay, hör zu...Horatio, ähm George, George Richards kommt nicht in frage. Er ist...", dieser Teil fiel ihr merklich schwer: „Wir waren...verlobt...Du weißt von meinem Arbeitsunfall vor zwei einhalb Jahren?"

Horatio nickte.

„Er ist bei dieser Schießerei ums Leben gekommen.", sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. „Er ist der dritte Typ auf dem Foto.", sie wies zu ihrem Schreibtisch, indem sie mit dem Kopf hinnickte.

George Richards, der Name sagte ihm etwas. Horatio war etwas verwirrt, da ihm seine Intuition riet Yelina nach ihm zu fragen. Peinlich berührt schaute er zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht...."

„Ist schon okay,...", sagte Anie mit warmer Stimme. „Ähm...kommen wir doch einfach zum Thema zurück, okay? Also wer könnte der Täter sein. Calleigh...würdest du bitte deinen Gedanken zu Ende führen?"

„Ähm, ja sicher...bleiben also nur noch Kent und der Tätowierer."

„Letzterer fällt ebenfalls weg. Er wohnt in Deutschland und kennt wahrscheinlich weder Jennifer noch Allison...", dachte Anie laut.

„Sonst noch irgendjemand der in Frage kommt?", hakte Calleigh interessiert nach.

„Nein, so leid es mir tut. Ich denke Mario Kent ist der einzige der in Frage kommt.", sagte Stephanie leise und ließ sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen, während sie H und Calleigh die zwei Plätze vor ihrem Schreibtisch anbot.

„Wir haben keine Beweise.", sagte Horatio, der Anie jetzt dauerhaft mit seinen Augen fixierte. „Wir haben nur Indizien. Calleigh geh bitte sofort in den Datenbänken nachgucken, ob auf Mario Kent solch eine Waffe zugelassen ist, wenn ja welches Kaliber. Vorher gehst du bitte noch kurz bei den anderem im Lab vorbei und sagst, dass der Brief nun forensisch untersucht werden soll und sich die andren wieder an ihre Arbeit begeben sollen."

„Wird sofort erledigt!", Cal sprang sofort voller Tatendrang auf. „Wir schaffen das schon, Anie. Wir schnappen ihn, bevor er dich schnappt!", sagte sie entschlossen und schon war sie weg.

Horatio drehte sich zufrieden zu Anie und blickte sie ernst an.

„So, und nun zu dir...", nun fragte er sanft: „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie stand auf, lächelte ihn freundlich an und wies auf die Sofaecke im hinteren Teil ihres Büros. Dort würden sie sich besser unterhalten können. Im Hinsetzen sagte sie:"Ja, wie fühle ich mich? Wie ein Mensch sich fühlt der gerade eine Morddrohung bekommen hat...", sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in dem gemütlichen Sofa zurück. „Ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis nach Routine."

„Okay.", sagte Horatio auf seine typische, konzentrierte Art. „Das verstehe ich vollkommen...Dennoch würde ich dich bitten noch für die Zeit, bis wir den Täter geschnappt haben nicht alleine wohnen zu bleiben. Wenn du möchtest kannst du ähm...bei mir bleiben oder vielleicht solltest du deine Eltern fragen, ob du zu ihnen ziehen kannst."

„Ich...ähm finde es sehr nett, dass du mir anbietest bei dir zu bleiben, doch ich weiß nicht, ob es eine so gute Idee ist, auch das mit meinen Eltern. Ich will nicht, dass ich dich oder meine Familie damit gefährde. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendwer da rein gezogen wird...", sagte sie und schaute ins Nichts.

„Gut...wir werden das später klären, okay, erstmal bist du ja hier und hier bist du sicher.", dann grübelte er eine Zeit lang über eine Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Ich weiß, was du dich fragst...", sagte Anie schließlich leise.

Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Und was?"

„Du fragst dich welches Motiv er hat, richtig?

H blickte sie verblüfft an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Anie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weibliche Intuition, denke ich..."

„Okay...ähm, beantwortest du mir meine Frage auch?", ging er vorsichtig voran.

Sie nickte und sagte:

„Ja...also, ich hatte mit ihm eine Art, ähäm, Liaison...oder so und habe diese dann beendet, als ich George kennen gelernt hab...ja, also, genau so, wie Allison es damals mit ihm und Pablo gemacht hat."

„Gut, ich verstehe.", sagte er verständnisvoll. „Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich jetzt zu Sevilla gehe und sie bitte dich für die Zeit, die du außerhalb des Präsidiums verbringst bewachen soll?"

„Bewachen, hum? Während du zu Sevilla gehst überlege dir bitte ein besseres Wort dafür okay?", scherzte sie und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Dann geh ich mal zu Mr Cook und kläre ihn auf, okay?"

„Gut, und ähm...mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde allen in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit dir nichts passiert!", sagte er etwas verlegen, aber dennoch entschlossen.

„Mhm.", sie nickte ihm zu. „Gut, dann fühl ich mich sicher..."

Auf dem Flur trennten sich ihre Wege. Anie fuhr in den obersten Stock, wo David Cook sein Büro hatte. Horatio machte sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock zu Detective Sevilla um sie zu bitten entsprechende Schutzmaßnahmen für seine Kollegin zu treffen. Auf seinem Weg dorthin fiel ihm dieser Name wieder ein. George Richards. Anie hatte ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt verlobt gewesen zu sein, okay, wenn er so recht darüber nachdachte hatte er sie auch nie nach so etwas gefragt, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund hintergangen. Anie und er verstanden sich schließlich nicht nur dienstlich hervorragend. Im Laufe der sieben Monate in denen Anie jetzt zum Team gehörte hatte sich privat zwischen ihr und ihm eine interessante Situation entwickelt. Sie gingen manchmal abends aus und verbrachten ihre Mittagspausen öfters mal zusammen im nahe gelegenen Café. Hätte H im Moment jemand gefragt was für eine Art Beziehung er eigentlich zu Stephanie hatte, hätte er nicht wirklich eine richtige Antwort darauf gewusst. So grübelte er so vor sich hin, als er kurz vor ihrem Büro fast mit Adele Sevilla zusammenstieß.

„Huch, Lieutenant!", sagte sie mit ihrer für eine Frau verhältnismäßig tiefen Stimme. „Augen auf im Straßenverkehr!"

„Was, ähm, ja...entschuldigen sie bitte, Adele, ich war in Gedanken..."

„Ach, was? Da wäre ich jetzt gar nicht drauf gekommen!", sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wollten sie zu mir?"

„Ja, ähm wollte ich...", erwiderte H, noch etwas über seine Unaufmerksamkeit verärgert. „Es geht um Anie, ...ähm Lt. Bremer."

Sevilla schmunzelte über Horatios merkwürdig verkrampftes Auftreten, dieser fuhr fort:

„Könnten wir das bitte in ihrem Büro besprechen?"

„Ja, sicher, Caine. Kommen sie doch bitte mit."

Er folgte ihr in den recht spärlich eingerichteten Raum und nahm ihrer Aufforderung nach Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Was liegt ihnen denn was Stephanie Bremer betrifft auf dem Herzen, Lieutenant?"

Er sagte mit einem äußerst besorgten Unterton:

„Es sieht so aus als sei unser Serienmörder hinter ihr her."

Sevillas Augen weiteten sich und H beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage:

„Sie hat wie das zweite Opfer eine versteckte Morddrohung in Form einer Zeichnung erhalten."

„Moment, die Zeichnung von Opfer 2 war ein Tattoo, richtig? Ist sie auch tätowiert."

„Ja, zwischen den Schulterblättern.", blubberte es aus Horatio hervor.

„Lieutenant, woher wissen sie das denn?", Adele zog schmunzelnd die Augenbrauen hoch.

Etwas rot angelaufen rechtfertigte H sich:

„Sie hat es Calleigh Duquesne und mir vorhin als Beweisstück zeigen müssen , okay..."

„Achso, ja...", sie nickte und forderte ihn aus fortzufahren.

„Sie braucht also einen, oder am besten mehrere Personenschützer, die sobald sie das Department verlässt, rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpassen."

„Okay...das lässt sich einrichten. Haben sie einen Verdächtigen?", wollte Sevilla als nächstes wissen.

„Ja, aber gegen ihn liegen bis jetzt nur Indizienbeweise vor, nicht handfestes.", sagte H betrübt.

„Sie mussten ihn also laufen lassen, nicht?"

„Jep, er ist auf freiem Fuß."

„Name?" Adele zückte ihr Notizbuch.

„Mario Kent."

„Gut, vielleicht lässt sich da auch was machen, mal sehen, möglicherweise können wir ihn zwischendurch beschatten lassen."

„Okay.", Horatio war die Erleichterung deutlich anzumerken.

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Kopf hoch, Caine! Meine Jungs passen gut auf sie auf!"

Horatio bedanke sich bei Adele Sevilla und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro.

Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg warf er einen flüchtigen, zufälligen Blick nach unten auf den Parkplatz und blieb sofort wie eingefroren stehen. Es war mittlerweile 18:30, die Plätze leerten sich, doch eine Parklücke ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sein Hummer stand dort wo er ihn abgestellt hatte, auf seinen Privatparkplatz, doch von Anies Mercedes, welcher bis vor einer Stunde noch neben dem Hummer gestanden hatte war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Er eilte zu ihrem Büro. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Er verschaffte sich mit Hilfe seines Generalschlüssels Zugang, stürmte hinein und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass ihr PC heruntergefahren und ihr Koffer, sowie ihre Jacke fehlte. Er rannte raus auf den Flur, schloss die Tür wieder ab und eilte dann durch die Labors um sie zu suchen. Doch auch von seinen Mitarbeitern hatte keiner sie gesehen. Auch in der Gerichtsmedizin keine Spur. An ihr Handy ging sie nicht dran. Also sagte er Calleigh, Delko und Speed bescheit und stürmte hoch zu Cooks Büro. Doch dort war kein David Cook. Zu seiner großen Überraschung stellte sich ihm Jeffrey Malcom, ein schleimiger Mit-Vierziger mit fahler Haut, durchdringenden Augen und widerlich nach hinten gekämmten, ölig-schwarzen Haaren als seine kurzfristige Vertretung vor.

Horatio zeigte sich von der ganzen Sache jedoch unbeeindruckt, stürmte vor zu dem Schreibtisch und fragte die Vertretung hastig:

„Wo ist Lieutenant Bremer?"

Malcom lehnte sich lässig in dem Leder-Chefsessel zurück und sagte langsam, in einem Ton der H gar nicht gefiel:

„Setzen sie sich, Caine."

„Nein, danke, wo ist sie?", bohrte er nach, seine Intuition verhieß ihm nichts Gutes.

„Gut, dann nicht...Also, ja Stephanie Bremer war vor ca. einer Stunde hier, hat total verwirrt nach David gefragt.", erwiderte Malcom ganz entspannt. „Sie war ganz durcheinander, hat etwas von Morddrohungen erzählt. Ein Serienmörder sei hinter ihr her, armes Mädchen. Der Arbeitsstress ist ihr wohl über den Kopf gewachsen."

„Wo ist sie?", H kämpfte mit seiner Fassung.

„Ich habe ihr spontan zwei Tage Extra-Urlaub gewilligt und sie nach Hause geschickt."

„Nein!", ein Anflug von Panik trat in Horatios Augen. „Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Oh, es war schwer sie zu überzeugen. Ich musste ihr mit einer unbefristeten Suspendierung drohen, damit die endlich geht.", er betrachtete seine Fingernägel, während er mit einem herablassenden Ton sagte:

„Finden sie nicht auch, Lt. Caine, dass der Beruf eines Tatortermittlers in Männerhand gehört? Frauen halten diesen Belastungen einfach nicht stand."

„Horatio starrte ihn fassungslos an, er musste seine Gedanken ordnen.

„Sie ist in Lebensgefahr.", sagte er schließlich zu niemandem und rannte aus dem Büro.

„Tse, tse, tse!", schnalzte Jeffrey mit der Zunge. „Wenn David wieder da ist wird er sich mal Gedanken über sein Personal machen müssen!

Sie ging einfach nicht an ihr Handy ran. Da konnte etwas nicht stimmen! Also rief Horatio Calleigh, Eric und Tim zusammen mit Detective Sevilla in sein Büro und schilderte ihnen die Situation. Vollkommen entsetzt blickten sie den CSI-Chef an.

„Er hat sie einfach weggeschickt?", Delko war kreidebleich, „Darf der das?"

„Ja, Eric.", erklärte H. „Er ist die offizielle Vertretung und hat somit volle Amtgewalt."

„Okay, trotzdem, wir werden sie finden!", sagte Sevilla entschlossen zu Horatio. Dieser fuhr fort:

„Deswegen werdet ihr zwei jetzt zu Anie nach Hause fahren.", er deutete auf Delko und Speed. „Guckt ob ihr Wagen da ist, klingelt, sichert mögliche Spuren. Calleigh, wir beide fahren zunächst zu ihren Eltern, gucken, ob sie dort ist, wenn nicht fahren wir zu mir und gucken dort, okay?"

„Wieso denn bei dir?"

„Erklär ich dir später...", dann blickte er in die Runde und sah, dass alle Anwesenden breit zu grinsen begonnen hatten, deswegen sagte er: „Nein, nicht deswegen! Ich muss euch noch mal fragen, was ihr mir eigentlich unterstellt!"

„Ist schon okay, Caine! Geht uns ja auch nichts an, nichtwahr?", Sevilla fragte in die Runde.

„Genau das!", fügte H hinzu bevor er sagte: „Adele, wir wären ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie die Informationen hier zusammentragen würden und uns im Ernstfall mit ein paar Officers zur Verfügung stehen würden."

„Gut, geht klar, ich halte die Stellung. Viel Erfolg! Lassen sie uns hoffen, dass sie nur bei ihren Eltern für ein paar Stunden untergetaucht ist, bis der ganze Trubel um ihre Person vorbei ist!"


	8. Tränen

**Kapitel 8: Tränen**

Sie klingelte an der Tür des großen Einfamilienhauses und trat einen Schritt zurück neben ihren Chef. Eine kleine schwarze Frau ende Fünfzig, mit leicht graumelierten, kurzen Locken öffnete und schaute die Ermittler mit großen Augen an, bevor sie zu Horatios Überraschung sagte:

„Calleigh-Schätzchen, was machst du denn hier?"

„Hey Mrs Bremer! Äh ist Anie zufällig bei ihnen?"

„Nein, ist sie nicht.", mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck öffnete sie die Tür ganz und schaute die beiden an. „Was ist los?"

„Können wir vielleicht reinkommen?", fragte Cal weiter.

„Ja, sicher, bitte."

Mrs Bremer führte die beiden durch einen langen, schmalen Flur, der mit vielen Fotos ausgehängt war in das riesige Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Es war mit dunklem Parkett ausgelegt und gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein Karmin aus dunklem Marmor zur Linken, rundherum Bücherregale. Auf der rechten Seite gab es unter anderem einen Ess-, einen Fernseh-, und wie in Anies Wohnzimmer auch einen Musikbereich. Anies Mutter bot den beiden einen Sitzplatz im Sofabereich im mittleren Teil des Raumes und etwas zu Trinken an. Beides nahmen sie dankend an. Schließlich fuhr Calleigh fort:

„Also, ähm, ich denke ich stelle erst einmal vor:

Das ist Lieutenant Horatio Caine, er ist der Leiter von uns CSIs hier in Miami, Horatio, das ist Anette Bremer, Anies Mutter."

„Nett sie mal kennen zu lernen, Mr Caine."

„Ebenfalls, Mrs Bremer.", sagte er freundlich.

„So und jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache: Warum sollte Anie hier sein? Sie müsste doch entweder im Büro oder zu Hause sein, es ist weit nach 19 Uhr, sie hat lange Feierabend.", die ältere Frau blickte die beiden auf eine durchdringende Art an, die sich ihre Tochter eindeutig von ihr abgeguckt hatte.

Calleigh blickte zuerst zu Horatio und dann zu Mrs Bremer, bevor sie sagte:

„Wissen sie über den Fall bescheit an dem wir im Moment mit ihrer Tochter zusammen arbeiten?"

„Ja.", sie senkte den Kopf und sagte traurig: „Dieser Doppelmord, Anie hat davon erzählt, die Geschichte mit Allison hat sie sehr mitgenommen."

„Ich weiß, hat sie auch erwähnt, dass sie sich in einer etwas, ...ähm unsicheren Situation befindet?", fragte Cal weiter.

„Ja, das hat sie... Einige Kollegen meines Mannes kommen hier jetzt manchmal vorbei um auf das Haus zu achten."

In diesem Moment hörten sie Schlüssel klappern und ein keifendes Bellen aus der Richtung der Haustür.

„Ah, das ist mein Mann mit Zack. Stephanie hat ihn für eine Weile hier untergebracht. Michael kommst du mal bitte? Hier sind zwei Kollegen unserer Tochter."

„Hier auch?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme vom anderen Ende des Flures. „Das waren auch zwei an ihrem Haus, die haben ihrem Mercedes untersucht."

Horatio wurde hellhörig und sagte:

„Entschuldigen sie mich.", dann ging er sein Handy zückend etwas weiter in den Raum hinein und wählte Speedles Nummer. Währenddessen kam Mr Bremer in den Raum. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Horatio, schlank, weiß, hatte volles graues Haar, einen Vollbart und war für seine 60 Jahre richtig gut aussehend. Vor ihm war Zack in den Raum gerannt un begrüßte alle bis auf Horatio, den ignorierte er einfach, mit einem freundlichen Bellen und Schwanzwedeln.

„Hey Speed, ihr seid schon da? ... Der Wagen ist da? ... Ja, wie unverschlossen? ... Wo ist das Handy? ...Mit dem Koffer? ...Aufgebrochen? ... Gut wir kommen sofort zu euch! ... Was? ... Ja, gut warum nicht... okay, ihr wisst, wie ihr hier hin kommt? ... Ja, mein Hummer steht vorn... bis gleich!"

Er drehte sich zu den Anwesenden um und sagte:

„Eric und Tim haben ihren Wagen vor der Haustür gefunden, unverschlossen, das Handy lag auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ihr Dienstkoffer und ihr Jacke waren noch im Auto, der Schlüssel steckte. Die beiden sind auf dem Weg hierher, dann können wir besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen.", während des letzten Satzes versagte seine Stimme ein wenig.

Calleigh machte erst einmal Michael und Horatio bekannt und erklärte den Eltern dann die Situation in der sich das Team gerade befand.

Dann war es erst einmal still. Nur die Wanduhr unterbrach das Schweigen durch ihr ticken. Anette war auf dem Sofa zusammengesackt und wimmerte leise vor sich hin, ihr Ehemann hielt sie im Arm, selber unfähig zu sprechen. Als es klingelte ging Calleigh schweigend zur Tür und holte Eric und Tim ins Wohnzimmer. Sie stellten sich vor und nahmen dann H und Calleigh zur Seite.

Tim fing an:

„In ihr Haus ist eingebrochen worden. Wir konnten an der Eingangtür Blutspuren sichern, die mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit vom Täter stammen. Die Proben werden bereits ins Labor gebracht. Ihr Wagen steht unverschlossen auf der Auffahrt..."

H unterbrach ihn.

„Das wissen wir doch schon. Konntet ihr weitere Spuren sichern?"

Die beiden Detectives blickten sich nervös an, bis Delko das Wort ergriff:  
"Ja, dieses Tuch.", er griff in seinen Koffer und holte einen DIN A4 großen Beweisumschlag heraus. Das innenbefindliche Tuch hielt er seinem Boss vorsichtig vor die Nase. H roch daran, schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen, dann sagte er langsam:

„Chloroform. Er hat sie entführt!"

Anette gab einen lauten Schluchzer von sich und wimmerte heiser:

„Wer tut meinem Baby das an?"

Horatio öffnete die Augen wieder, starrte zur Decke und sagte ruhig:

„Kennen sie Mario Kent?"

Michael antwortete:

„Ja, ein anständiger Junge, immer sehr hilfsbereit."

Caine nickte ihn an, bevor er mit einem ironischen Unterton sagte:

„Ja, sehr anständig. Hat keinerlei handfeste Beweise hinterlassen, als er Jennifer und Allison getötet hat...", dann schaute er zu Boden.

Mrs Bremer wimmerte weiter:

„Nein, bitte nicht. Er war doch immer so ein netter junger Mann. Warum?"

H überlegte kurz.

„Wir wissen es nicht Mrs Bremer, wir wissen es nicht.", schließlich forderte er Eric und Tim auf:

„Ihr werdet euch jetzt Verstärkung anfordern und dann werdet ihr bei Anie zu Hause den winzigsten Beweis sichern, der ihn überführen könnte. Ich will jeden Krümel eingetütet sehen, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Jawohl.", sagte beide synchron und schon waren sie verschwunden.

„Calleigh, was hat die Anfrage in der Datenbank ergeben?"

„Er besitzt eine Pistole mit dem Kaliber 9mm."

„Gut, vielleicht reichen die Indizien aus um einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für sein Hotelzimmer oder wo er auch immer wohnt zu bekommen."

„Soll ich Sevilla anrufen?", fragte Calleigh.

„Ja, bitte sie soll beim Staatsanwalt anfragen.", sagte H ernst. Cal verschwand im Flur.

Jetzt hatte Horatio Zeit sich mit den Eltern seiner Kollegin zu unterhalten.

„Sie werden sie doch finden, oder?", fragte die Mutter immer noch unter Tränen.

„ich tue was ich kann. Glauben sie mir. Die Gesundheit ihrer Tochter liegt mir genau so am Herzen wie ihnen.", er senkte den Kopf ein wenig und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er im Haus seine Sonnenbrille nicht aufsetzen konnte. Er blickte hoch als Mrs Bremer ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und sagte:

„Ich glaube ihnen, sie sind ein gute Mann. Das hat Anie auch gesagt!"

Sie lächelte ihn warm an und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. So schwiegen sie eine Weile bis Calleigh wiederkam.

„Sevilla hat gesagt wir sollen ins Department kommen, sie muss dort etwas mit uns besprechen."

„Okay.", Horatio blickte noch einmal in die traurigen Gesichter der Bremers, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

„Wir halten sie auf dem Laufenden! Sobald wir etwas Neues haben werden sie die ersten sein die es erfahren!"

„Lieutenant!", Adele blickte besorgt auf Horatio, der nervös im Besprechungsraum auf und ab lief. „Lieutenant, jetzt setzen sie sich doch erst einmal hin, okay?"

Er schaute Sevilla entrüstet an.

„Nichts ist okay!", dann ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir müssen nun einmal abwarten, bis die Leute in ihrem Labor mit der DNS-Analyse fertig sind, bevor wir den Durchsuchungsbefehl bekommen. Sie wissen doch selber besser als ich, dass ihre Leute nicht hexen können!"

„Und genau das macht sich der Entführer zu Nutze. Bis wir ihn haben...", er schluckte, „ist er mit Stephanie über alle Berge.", sagte er patzig.

Die drei Stunden, die im Labor benötigt wurden um genug Erbmaterial zu sichern, dieses zu vervielfältigen und somit genug für einen Vergleich zu haben, zogen sich für alle Mitarbeiter hin wie Jahre. Eric und Speed hatten in Anies Haus keine weiteren Spuren finden können. Sie berichteten jedoch, dass das Wohnzimmer vollkommen verwüstet worden sei...

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Nichts. Um sie herum war es vollkommen dunkel. Langsam versuchte sie zu realisieren was passiert war. Dieser Malcom hatte ihr mit einer Suspendierung gedroht, wenn sie nicht sofort das MDPD verließe und sich ihre angeblichen Mordphantasien aus dem Kopf schlug. Sie war daraufhin heim gefahren und gerade als sie aus dem Wagen steigen wollte, hatte ihr jemand ein Tuch ins Gesicht gedrückt und sie war ohnmächtig geworden.

Jetzt fand sie sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit, die Hände mit Handschellen auf den Rücken gefesselt, auf einem kühlen Betonfußboden im Nirgendwo wieder. Sie wollte sich auf den Rücken drehen um nach einer Lichtquelle Ausschau zu halten, da spürte sie einen höllischen Schmerz im linken Knie. Irgendwie schaffte sie es mit ihren zusammengebundenen Händen zum Ort des Schmerzes zu greifen und sie fühlte, dass sich rund um das linke Bein eine klebrige Flüssigkeit befand. Ihr Blut.

In diesem Moment ließ eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken sie zusammenzucken und ihr Bein erneut höllisch schmerzen.

„Tja, Stephanie, wie fühlt man sich so hilflos?"

„Mario, wusste ich es doch!", krächzte sie mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht.

„Ja, genau ich!", sagte Kent mit einem herablassenden Ausdruck in der Stimme. „Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass deine Kollegen ein bisschen besser auf dich aufpassen!", er wanderte durch den Raum.

„Sie werden mich schon finden!", stöhnte Anie gegen die Schmerzen an.

„Und wie, meine Liebe? Ich habe doch keine Spuren hinterlassen! Und wenn sie dich finden... denkst du, dass du dann noch lebst?"

Es war 23:30 Uhr, die Mitglieder der Tagschicht saßen auf glühenden Kohlen und warteten auf das Ergebnis der Analyse. Sie wussten, dass sie keine Anhaltspunkte haben würden, wenn die DNS nicht von Mario Kent stammte. Eigentlich hatte alle schon seit mehreren Stunden Dienstschluss, doch niemand dachte daran heim zu fahren. Speedle war es letztendlich, der das Schweigen brach und sagte:

„Drei Stunden sind um! Ich werde jetzt ins Labor gehen und wenn ich wieder eine Abfuhr bekomme werde ich denen dort mächtig Feuer unterm Hintern machen!", er sprang auf.

„Ich komme mit!", sagte Delko und ging ihm hinterher.

Just in diesem Moment klingelte Calleighs Handy.

„Duquesne... Mr Bremer!", sie blickte verzweifelt in Horatios Richtung, doch dieser war schon seit über einer Stunde damit beschäftig Löcher in die Wand zu starren und reagierte nicht auf ihren unausgesprochenen Hilferuf. „Nein, es tut mir leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber wir haben noch keine weiteren Spuren... ich verstehe, ja... Ist ihnen noch etwas eingefallen, was uns weiterhelfen könnte? ... auch nicht... okay. Ja wir werden sie informieren! Bye."

Sie seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Er hat gesagt seine Frau sei vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie habe sich in Anies altes Zimmer zurückgezogen und würde sich Vorwürfe machen, dass sie nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst hat, während sie alte Fotoalben durchblättert.", sagte sie fassungslos.

Gerade rechtzeitig kam John Hagen in den Raum und Calleigh vergrub sich in seinen Armen.


	9. Blut

**Kapitel 9: Blut**

Auf einmal Gebrüll vom anderen Ende des Flures Eric und Tim kamen vom Labor zurück, ein Blatt Papier wedelte in Speedles Hand.

„Horatio, Horatio, ruf Sevilla an! Wir haben eine Übereinstimmung mit Kents DNS!", schrie Delko ganz aufgeregt.

„Hervorragend!", jetzt war H wieder voll da. „Bringt die Auswertung runter zu ihr, ihr melde euch an!"

Eine Gruppe von fünf Polizeifahrzeugen, bestehend aus zwei Hummern, zwei Streifenwagen und dem Auto Sevillas raste mit Blaulicht und Sirene in Richtung des Motels in Miamis Stadtnorden in dem Mario Kent ein Zimmer gemietet hatte. Zunächst sah es so aus als hätte er keine Hinweise auf seinen Aufenthaltsort hinterlassen, bis Eric plötzlich eine Entdeckung machte...

„Das mit dem Knie tut mir leid, doch ich musste dich anschießen, sonst wärest du mir wahrscheinlich weggelaufen...", hörte sie seine Stimme durch die Dunkelheit säuseln. Sie hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben nach irgendeinem Licht zu suchen und lag kraftlos da. Der Blutverlust und der Wassermangel der letzten Stunden hatte ihr mächtig zu schaffen gemacht. Leise keuchte sie:

„Warum tust du das?"

„Er lachte laut auf, sie hörte, wie sich seine stimme näherte und schloss daraus, dass er ein Nachtsichtgerät oder ähnliches trug.

„Denk doch einmal nach, Stephanie, warum tue ich das? Warum lasse ich dich leiden, hum?"

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht trieb Anie die Tränen in die Augen. Er beugte sich vor sie und flüsterte:

„Weil du kleine miese Schlampe mich verlassen hast! Deswegen musst du leiden! Du hast mich damals auch leiden lassen, wie Allison und Jennifer es getan haben. Du bist doch selber Schuld!"

Ein Tritt in die Magengegend ließ sie erneut das Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Horatio! Eine Buchungsbescheinigung für einen Lagerraum im Hafenbereich!", ganz aufgeregt rannte Delko zu seinem Vorgesetzten. „Gebucht für den Zeitraum von zehn Tagen, seit Vorgestern!"

„Wo, Eric, wo genau?", drängte h auf ihn ein.

„Hier steht Containerraum 256 der

_Miami Harbour Controlling Cooperation"_

Kaum hatte Eric ausgesprochen, hatte H schon das Handy am Ohr und ließ Sevilla einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für den Lagerraum anfordern.

Über die vermeintliche Entführung informiert ließ die MHCC sofort den gesamten Bereich um den Containerraum 256 sperren. Eine SWAT-Einheit wurde angefordert.

„Was war das denn?", sagte Kent zu sich selber, als er ein lautes Knarren von der Decke des Raumes hörte. Er blickte nach oben, entdeckte jedoch nicht die winzige, endoskopische Nachtsichtkamera, die ihre Bilder und Töne an den Einsatzleitwagen des Teams sendete und die jetzt ein Teil der SWAT-Einheit von der Decke herunterließ. Wie gebannt standen Horatio und der Rest des Teams, sowie der Einsatzleiter der SWAT-Teams, der Anie selber als Chefin erlebt hatte vor dem Monitor und starrten auf die grausamen Bilder.

Sie sahen, dass Anie unbeweglich auf dem Boden in der Mitte der Halle lag und Mario Kent bewaffnet mit einer Pistole, geschützt durch eine Kugelsichere Weste und einen Helm mit einem Nachtsichtgerät auf dem Kopf, ca. 3m von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden saß. Ihre Kollegin war mit Handschellen gefesselt und um ihren Unterleib herum war eine dunkle Lache zu erkennen.

„SWAT-Team bereit machen.", lautete der Befehl des Einsatzleiters und schon verteilte sich das Team leisen Fußes um die Lagerhalle.

Plötzlich war auf dem Monitor zu erkennen, dass Kent aufstand, einen Eimer, mit höchst wahrscheinlich Wasser nahm, der die ganze Zeit schon neben ihm gestanden hatte, zu Anie ging und ihn über ihr ausleerte.

„Aufwachen!", brüllte er sie an.

Die Kamera zoomte langsam an die beiden heran un zeigte wie Anies Körper langsam begann zu beben.

„Oh, mein Gott! Sie ist angeschossen!", sagte Cal mit zitternder Stimme.

Horatio stand schweigend vor dem Screen und atmete schwer aus, dann brummte er:

„Lass die Finger von ihr, Kent...oder ich...", seine Stimme versagte, als er sah, dass Kent Anie mit dem Fuß anstieß.

„Es ist gleich zwei Uhr, Stephanie, wenn du mir jetzt einige Fragen beantwortest überlege ich mir, ob ich dich gnädigerweise gleich töte."

„Wir können nicht rein, solange er so nah bei ihr steht.", sagte der SWAT-Leiter grimmig.

Anie mühte sich ein „Was ist?"von den Lippen.

Dem CSI-Team tat es gut Anies Stimme wieder zu hören, zwar wussten sie, dass sie riesige Schmerzen erleiden musste, aber sie wussten auch, dass sie noch nicht zu spät gekommen waren und sie Stephanie noch retten könnten.

„Also, wo fangen wir an?", er setzte sich neben sein Opfer. „Warum hast du kleine Schlampe mich damals verlassen?", sagte er leise.

„Das habe ich dir doch damals schon erklärt...", wimmerte Anie.

„Du hast damals doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht liebst hast du mich je geliebt?"fragte er weiter, sich langsam über Anie beugend.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich habe dir doch damals schon gesagt, dass ich dich nur als guten Freund betrachte."

„Warum hast du dich dann je auf mich eingelassen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..."

Kent sprang auf:

„Du bist so dämlich!", er trat ihr in die Seite und schrie: „Gib es zu! Du hast nur mit mir gespielt.", dann trat er erneut zu. Stephanie stöhnte vor Schmerzen und versuchte wegzurobben, gab jedoch unter heftigstem Gewimmer bald auf.

„Ja, schrei, schrei so lange du kannst!", schrie Kent sie an. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und sagte dann lachend:

„Ach, weißt du was? Ich werde dir jetzt mal was erzählen, was ich dir schon immer mal sagen wollte. Weißt du, dass man dich damals ganz schön belogen hat?"

„Was meinst du?", brachte Anie hervor:

„Sie haben dir doch vor zwei einhalb Jahren erzählt, dass George damals nicht leiden musste. Das stimmt nicht! Er hatte unglaubliche Schmerzen. Ich weiß das, ich stand neben ihm, als sie ihn verarztet haben."

„Du lügst.", würgte Stephanie hervor.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!", sagte er bestimmt und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. „Weißt du was er vor seinem Tod gemacht hat? Er hat gewimmert! Er hat deinen Namen gewimmert und ist mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen elendig verreckt!"

„Sei still!", kreischte sie so laut sie konnte. „Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu behaupten?"

„Wie kann ich es wagen? Genau so, wie George es wagen konnte mir meine Anie auszuspannen!", sagte Kent wie im Wahn.

„Ich bin nicht deine An...", ein Hustenanfall überkam sie. Plötzlich würgte sie und schmeckte Blut. Sie keuchte erschreckt, bis schließlich blutiger Speichel aus ihrem Mundwinkel zu Boden tropfte. Eine Weile war es still, dann sagte Kent langsam:

„Eigentlich kannst du glücklich sein, dass du gleich tot bist! Ich werde dich nämlich vor einem riesigen Fehler bewahren."

„Was redest du da?"

„Ich werde dich davor bewahren dich mit dem Bruder von diesem Loser Raymond Caine einzulassen."

Vor dem Monitor war von Horatio ein leises Keuchen zu hören.

„Lass Horatio und Ray da raus!", Anie bäumte sich auf, um gleich wieder schwach zusammen zu sinken.

„Oh, nein, das werde ich nicht!", er lachte laut. „An diesem Abend beim Polizeichef habt ihr zwei euch doch angeschmachtet wie George und du es damals getan habt. Ihr habt die ganze Zeit miteinander geflirtet und es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gemerkt."

„Schweig!", brüllte Anie in einem Anfall von Wut gegen ihre Schmerzen an. „Schweig du verdammter Mistkerl!"

„Oh, oh, oh! Jetzt werde mal nicht zickig, Kleine!", er saß hinter ihrem Kopf und beugte sich wieder ganz dich zu ihr vor: „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie so einen Idioten wie Raymond erlebt. Du opferst dein Leben für ihn! Währest fast für ihn draufgegangen, wirfst dich zwischen ihn und diese Kugel, fängst sie ab und was macht er? Anstatt liegen zu bleiben steht der Trottel auf und versucht wegzurennen! So blöd muss man erstmal sein!"

Daher kannte H diesen Namen! George Richards war der zweite Beamte der damals bei dem Drogentransport ums Leben gekommen ist, bei dem Raymond gestorben ist. Stimmte das was Kent sagte? Hatte Anie Ray versucht das Leben zu retten? Tausend Fragen rasten wieder mal durch Horatios Kopf, als er spürte wie jemand ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Sie wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst.", es war Yelina die zu ihm sprach.

Kent machte weiter:

Glaub mir! Ein Caine ist selbst Nichts für ein Flittchen wie dich. Dafür bist selbst du zu wertvoll! Das hört sich für dich jetzt schrecklich an und weißt du warum?", er packte sie am Schopf und zog ihr Gesicht zu seinem ran, bevor er brüllte:

„Weißt du es? Hum?"

Ein gewimmertes „Nein"war alles was Anie von sich gab.

„Weil du ihn liebst! Du liebst Horatio Caine, hab ich Recht? Ich habe Recht!", er ließ ihren Kopf fallen und sprach jetzt wie ein Wahnsinniger:

„Früher hättest du dich nie von einem Kollegen nach Hause bringen lassen, dafür warst du viel zu professionell! Doch bei Caine ist das was Anderes!"

Er kniete vor ihr und schrie sie an:

„Jeder Blick, jedes Wort, was du ihm schenkst ist doch voll von deiner Liebe, du bewunderst ihn doch vollkommen. Als er bei diesem Empfang in deine Nähe kam hast du mich links liegen lassen! Du hast ihn angesehen als sei er Gott persönlich und als du ihn mir vorgestellt hast, haben deine Augen geglänzt vor Freude, wie sie es damals nur bei George getan haben!"

Das Team stand vor dem Monitor und kam sich vor als ob sie die Zuschauer eines billigen Krimis seinen. Die letzten Worte hatte Kent am Stück herunter gebrüllt, ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

„Doch Stephanie! Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich! Ihr zwei werdet euch frühestens wieder sehen, wenn ihr beide in der Hölle schmort! Denn dies ist der Augenblick an dem du in die Hölle kommst!"

Die Kamera zoomte noch ein Stück näher heran und man konnte erkennen, dass es Tränen waren, die sich mit dem blutigen Speichel in ihrem Gesicht vermischten und zu Boden rannen.

„Ja und wo ist er, dein Held? Wo ist Horatio jetzt? Er ist nicht hier! Er steht dir nicht bei! Du bist ganz allein!"

Stephanie atmete schwer. Ihr Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie wusste, dass Horatio irgendwo in ihrer Nähe war. Er würde sie retten, das spürte sie. Aber sie musste sich Zeit verschaffen. So kratzte sie ihre letzten Kraftreserven zusammen, atmete schwer ein und aus und krächzte dann:

„Jetzt weiß ich den richtigen Grund, warum du es tust! Es gibt eine Tatsache, die lässt dir keine Ruhe! Du dachtest erst, dass es reicht mich zu verletzen, indem du Allison und deine Frau umbringst, doch dann hast du schnell gemerkt, dass das keine Befriedigung für dich ist. Diese Tatsache hat dich verrückt gemacht, dein Stolz ist gekränkt, es hilft dir nur noch mich zu quälen. Du denkst, dann kommt es wieder in reine, doch du wirst merken, dass dem nicht so ist!"

Schließlich holte sie noch einmal Luft und brüllte ihm in das über sie gebeugte Gesicht:

„All dies tust du nur, weil du merkst, dass ich Horatio Caine mehr liebe, als ich dich je geliebt habe und du weißt, dass ich dich geliebt habe! Doch es ist aus! Meine Liebe und Freundschaft hast du lange verloren!"

- SWAT-Team bereit machen! Es wird ernst! – lautete der Befehl des Teamleiters.

Kents Gesichtzüge froren ein.

„Richtig, Stephanie, du hast vollkommen Recht! Doch diese Erkenntnis wird dir jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen, denn jetzt bist du dran!"

- Heckenschützen bereit machen!-

Kent rutschte auf dem Boden zu Anies Füßen, richtete sich auf seinen Knien auf und richtete die Waffe auf ihren Oberkörper. Anie hörte wie er entsicherte und begann deshalb zu keuchen:

„_Vater unser im Himmel! Geheiligt werde dein Name! Dein Reich komme, dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden!"_,

Kent verstand sie nicht, sie sprach Deutsch. Er wollte sie unterbrechen und schrie:

„Schweig!"

„_Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wir, auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern"_

„Du sollst schweigen habe ich gesagt!"

Entsichern, in drei Sekunden geht es los! –

„_Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen!"_

„Schweig, du Miststück!"

Zwei Sekunden! –

„_Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft..."_

„Bist du jetzt still!"

Eine Sekunde –

„..._und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit."_

„Halt dein verdammtes Maul!" - Zugriff! - „_Amen!"_

Schüsse zerrissen die Luft.


	10. Angst

**Kapitel 10: Angst**

„Blutdruck?"

„40/80"

„Sauerstoffsättigung?"

„60"

„Gut, wir brauchen sofort 5 Blutkonserven A-RH, schnell!"

„Tubus sitzt!"

„Sie ist nicht stabil!"

„Wir brauchen einen Hubschrauber!"

„Ist bereits im Anflug! 2 Minuten bis zur Landung."

„Blutung im Knie ist gestillt! Was macht der Querschläger?"

„Sieht nach ´nem Streifschuss aus! Blutung ist im Griff! Der Oberarm ist nicht tiefer verletzt."

„Heli im Anflug!"

„Komm, Mädchen! Bleib bei uns!"

„Sauerstoffsättigung und Blutdruck steigen! 65 und 50/90, sie kann ausgeflogen werden!"

„Heli gelandet!"

„Gut Abmarsch!"

Der Helikopter hob in Windeseile ab. Über den Lichtern des Hafens von Miami kämpften zwei Sanitäter zusammen mit dem Notarzt um das Leben Stephanie Bremers. Unten am Boden starrte Horatio Caine mit blutgetränkter Kleidung dem Hubschrauber hinterher.

„Komm mit, Horatio!", sagte Yelina. Er rührte sich nicht. „Horatio, es ist vorbei! Sie wir es schaffen!"

Er protestierte nicht, als sie ihn auf den Beifahrersitz seines Hummers verfrachtete und ihn nach Hause fuhr. Dort schaffte er es irgendwie gegen halb vier geduscht ins Bett zu fallen, wo seine Gedanken kreisten. Sie kreisten um Anie, um Ray, um alles das was Kent zu Anie gesagt hatte und darum was sie kurz vor Schluss gesagt hatte: Sie liebte ihn also angeblich...

Er erinnerte sich auch daran was nach dem Zugriff passiert war: Kaum hatte er gehört, dass Kent von den Beamten außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, war er in die Halle gerannt, er hatte selber keine Ahnung, wie er im Dunklen den Weg gefunden hatte. Ein Polizist hatte das Licht eingeschaltet und Horatio hatte Anie in dieser riesigen Lache aus Blut, Wasser, Schweiß, Speichel und Tränen liegen sehen, regungslos. Mario Kents Körper lag ca. 4m von ihr entfernt auf dem Rücken, die SWAT-Leute hatten ihn niedergestreckt und dann von Anie weggezogen.

H war zu ihr gerannt, hatte sie an sich heran gezogen und ihr das Bein abgebunden. Sie war kurz zu sich gekommen und hatte versucht etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme hatte versagt und dann waren auch schon die Sanitäter gekommen um sich um sie zu kümmern. Eric und Tim hatten ihn schließlich von der Gruppe weggezogen.

„Auf einmal war es still um Stephanie herum. Sie spürte weder Schmerzen, noch hörte sie, was um sie herum los war.

´Bin ich jetzt tot? ´, dachte sie ´Ist jetzt Alles vorbei? ´

Eine Stimme rief aus weiter ferne ihren Namen. Als sie erkannte, dass es Horatio war, öffnete sie die Augen und sah H in gleißendem Licht zu ihr stürzen. Sie wollte ihn ansprechen, doch so sehr sie innerlich schrie, ihre Stimme ließ sie im Stich, dann wurde es wieder still...

Er wachte nach vielleicht einer, vielleicht zwei Stunden unruhigem Schlaf auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war acht Uhr. Sonntag. Er zog sich an und sein erster Weg an diesem Tag führte ihn in die Notaufnahme des Miami Harbour Hospitals. Er erkundigte sich am Empfangstresen nach Anie. Da ihn die Krankenschwester am Tresen als nicht Familienangehörigen nicht reinlassen wollte verschaffte er sich mit seiner Dienstmarke Zutritt. Er wurde in den Wartebereich des OPs geschickt. Auf dem Flur dort sah er schon Mr und Mrs Bremer auf einer der Wartebänke sitzen.

„Wo ist sie?", brach es auch Horatio hervor.

Mrs Bremer sah ihn mit kleinen, verheulten Augen an, ihr Ehemann ergriff das Wort:

„Lieutenant."

„Nennen sie mich doch Horatio."

„Gut, ich Michel und Anette.", Mr Bremer deutete zunächst auf sich und dann auf seine schluchzende Frau, dann sagte er:

„Sie ist seit fünf einhalb Stunden im OP."

„Was haben die Ärzte gesagt?", fragte H besorgt.

„Es ist schwieriger als sie gedacht haben. Die erste Kugel ist wohl im Kniegelenk stecken geblieben und muss äußerst vorsichtig entfernt werden, außerdem muss das Gelenk wiederhergestellt werden, da es zum Teil zertrümmert ist. Sie haben einen Spezialisten hergeholt, er ist vor vier Stunden angekommen. Vorher haben sie den Steifschuss am Oberarm und die kleineren Verletzungen versorgt."

Sie setzten sich wieder auf die Bank.

„Mr Bremer, Michael, ähm. Ich halte hier gerne die Stellung, wenn sie kurz etwas erledigen, essen wollen oder so..."

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, Horatio. Anette, Liebling, wollen wir das Angebot annehmen und einen Kaffee trinken gehen?", er legte liebevoll die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Nein, ich muss bei meinem Baby bleiben! Sie braucht mich...", sie wimmerte, „Mein Baby braucht mich!", laut schluchzend fiel sie ihrem Mann ihn den Arm. Just in diesem Moment kam Calleigh um die Ecke. Sie erblickte Horatio und Anies Eltern und legte einen Schritt zu. H Stand auf und ging ihr entgegen.

„Hey!", sagte sie und zwang sich ein Lächeln von den Lippen.

„Hey.", Caine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief.

„Gibt's was Neues?", fragte Cal besorgt, während sie einen Blick auf die weinende Mrs Bremer warf.

„Sie ist seit jetzt fast sechs Stunden im OP und wird jetzt von einem Spezialisten am Knie operiert.", fasste Horatio kurz zusammen.

„H, du siehst furchtbar aus! Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte sie und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Seit ´ner viertel Stunde, wieso?"

„Ne viertel Stunde? Du bist nicht rasiert, dein Hemd ist schief zugeknöpft. Meine Güte, wie lange hast du geschlafen?"

„Zwei Stunden..."

„Komm, ich hol uns einen Kaffee, okay?"

Gesagt, getan.

Dann saßen alle vier nebeneinander auf der Wartebank und schwiegen die Zeit tot. Es war Anette, die das Schweigen brach.

„Wenn Stephanie uns jetzt sehen könnte, was würde sie dann sagen?"

„Es wäre ihr wahrscheinlich unangenehm, dass wir uns alle solche Sorgen machen.", sagte Michael.

„Genau.", fügte Calleigh schmunzelnd hinzu. „Sie würde sich vor uns stellen, den Kopf schief legen und..."

„...uns allen einen Kaffee ausgeben.", komplettierte Horatio. „Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen erlebt, der so viel und so gerne Kaffee trinkt."

„...und Pfirsiche ist.", sagte Calleigh. „Mit Pfirsichen kann man sie echt ködern!"

„Ja, das haben wir früher schon immer gemacht, wenn wir sie zu etwas bewegen wollen, ihr einfach einen Pfirsich angeboten und schon hat sie gespurt.", sagte Anette lächelnd.

„Na, in Sachen Hausarbeiten war sie ja schon immer fleißig, meine Kleine. Hat mir schon immer als fünfjährige im Garten geholfen...", Michael schwelgte in Gedanken.

„Dafür ist das mit dem Kochen immer etwas zu kurz gekommen, oder?", fragte Calleigh, „Dabei können sie das doch so gut, Anette!"

„Danke, Kind! Ja, fürs Kochen konnte ich sie nie begeistern. Sie ist ein richtiger Tiefkühlkost-Junkie."

Die Runde lachte.

„Und wenn sie keine Fertiggerichte macht, kloppt sie sich einen Salat zusammen.", sagte Calleigh schmunzelnd.

„Ja, aber da hört es mit ihren Kochkünsten auch schon auf. Meine Frau und ich haben uns während ihres Studiums immer Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr Hasenohren wachsen, bei dem vielen Grünzeug, was sie gefuttert hat."

Weiter kam Michael nicht. In diesem Moment kam eine Gruppe Ärzte aus der Tür zu OP-Bereich. Einer von ihnen blieb bei der Gruppe stehen und sagte:

„Mr und Mrs Bremer?"

„Ja!", sagten sie synchron.

„Die Operation ist nicht ohne Komplikationen verlaufen."

„Oh, mein Gott!", Anette schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen.

„Es hat lange gedauert, bis die Blutungen gestillt werden konnten. Unser Spezialist Dr. Lu konnte zwar das Kniegelenk wiederherstellen, aber nicht garantieren, dass es nicht doch noch versteift."

„Wird sie durchkommen, Doc?", stammelte Michael.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid... ihre Chancen liegen bei 20. Es kommt alles auf die nächsten 48 bis 72 Stunden an."

„Wann können wir sie sehen?", Michael hatte zwar einen mächtigen Kloß im Hals, blieb jedoch standhaft.

Der Arzt seufzte.

„Sehen können sie sie, sobald wir sie auf Intensiv verlegt haben. Sie können jedoch erst zu ihr wenn sie aus der kritischen Phase heraus ist."

„Und wann wird das sein? Mein Baby braucht mich doch...", Anette begann schon wieder zu weinen.

„Mrs Bremer ich verstehe ihre Sorgen vollkommen, doch ihre Tochter ist sehr geschwächt. Bitte geben sie ihr etwas Zeit. Ich werde gleich noch einmal zu ihnen kommen, wenn sie verlegt ist, okay?"

„Okay..."

Der Arzt verschwand am anderen Ende des Flures.

Calleigh war die erste, die sich zu Wort meldete:

„Mrs Bremer, Anette... Sind sie sicher, dass sie Stephanie in dem Zustand in dem sie sich gerade befindet sehen wollen?"

Anette starrte die Kriminalistin mit einem Ausdruck der Leere im Gesicht an und sagte dann wie ein Kind dem gerade gesagt wurde, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht kommt:

„Aber, ... aber sie braucht mich doch..."

In ihren linken, unverletzten Arm rannten sowohl die Infusion, als auch das Konservenblut. Sie war an eine Herzlungenmaschine angeschlossen. Das EKG zeigte, dass ihr Blutdruck und die Sauerstoffsättigung immer noch viel zu niedrig waren. Eine Krankenschwester, die die Bildschirme überwachte notierte alle Verbesserungen und Verschlechterungen.

Horatio und Calleigh betraten den Vorraum und stellten sich vor die Glasscheibe um einen Blick auf den leblosen Körper ihrer Kollegin zu werfen. Cal harkte sich bei dem völlig blass gewordenen Horatio ein. Eine Weile lang standen sie schweigend da. Plötzlich zeigte das EKG klingelnd ein Steigen der Herzfrequenz und des Blutdruckes an. Die Schwester blickte auf und sagte:

„Sie kämpft.", als sie die besorgten Gesichter der Ermittler sah.

„Ich hätte das verhindern müssen...", sagte H und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Was? Der einziger der etwas dafür kann ist Mario Kent.", sie strich ihm fürsorglich über den Arm.

„Ich hätte sie nicht alleine zum Chef gehen lassen dürfen...", er löste sich von ihr und drehte sich weg, unter anderem, weil er den Anblick von Stephanie in diesem Zustand nicht länger ertragen konnte.

„Meine Güte, Horatio! Das konnte doch niemand wissen, dass Cook zu dieser Konferenz muss und dieser Idiot kurzfristig für ihn einspringt...denkst du Anie würde wollen, dass du dir solche Vorwürfe machst?"

H warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu seiner schlafenden Kollegin.

„Nein, aber...", er wirkte verzweifelt.

Die Schwester tadelte ihn für die Lautstärke mit der er gesprochen hatte.

Calleigh wandte jetzt auch den Blick von Stephanie ab auf H und sagte:

Komm mit Horatio, ich glaube wir müssen uns mal unterhalten, lass uns spazieren gehen, wir können hier nichts machen..."

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert Horatio davon zu überzeugen das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, doch nun gingen Calleigh und er an der Hafenpromenade entlang, vorbei an glücklichen Familien und Paaren, die die sonntägliche Frühlingssonne genossen. Sie waren ein ganzes Stück gegangen, als sie sich auf einer Wiese am Ufer des Miami River niederließen und Calleigh zu reden begann:

„Das waren ja ziemlich viele Dinge, die insbesondere du in den letzten 30 Stunden erfahren hast...ich finde es sehr naja...aufrichtig von dir trotzdem zu ihr zu gehen."

„Mhm.", brummte H. „Ja, da glaubt man einen Menschen gut zu kennen... und dann merkst du wie wenig du tatsächlich über ihn weißt..."

Stille...

„Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es dir sagen sollte, das mit deinem Bruder...", sie schaute ihn vorsichtig von der Seite an.

„Sie war also die Polizistin von der Yelina damals erzählt hat... deswegen kam mir der Name Stephanie Bremer auch so bekannt vor, als ich ihn an ihrem ersten Tag an der Tür gelesen habe...", sagte er langsam und begann zu schmunzeln. „Da hätte ich aber auch selber drauf kommen können... und ich dachte immer ich könnte mir gut Namen merken..."

„Bist du nicht sauer auf sie?", erkundigte sich Cal zurückhaltend.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich...", murmelte er. „Ich sollte ihr doch eigentlich dankbar sein, oder?"

„Na, das klingt aber nicht sehr überzeugend...", sagte sie langsam.

„Ist aber mein voller Ernst... und wenn müsste ich ja auch Yelina sauer sein, oder? Sie hätte es mir doch sagen sollen, als ich die beiden das erste Mal zusammen bei uns im Department gesehen habe..."

„Okay, ..."

Er wechselte das Thema:

„Sag mal, Mrs Bremer ist aber Anies Stiefmutter, oder kommt bei ihr das Schwarze einfach nicht so durch?"

„Oh.", Calleigh senkte den Kopf. „Weder, noch..."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er hellhörig.

„Ähm, ich meine damit, dass Michael auch nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist."

„Ist sie..."

„Jap, Anie ist ein Adoptivkind...."

„Okay...", sagte er lang gezogen, „Sonst noch was, was ich über sie wissen könnte oder sollte?"

Calleigh überlegte kurz und sagte dann:

„Och, da gibt es noch so einiges, aber das erzählt sie dir besser selber, wenn... wenn es ihr besser geht."

„Wenn es ihr besser geht...", wiederholte er. „Wenn es ihr besser geht."

Jetzt saßen sie wieder schweigend da. Calleigh beobachtete Horatio aus den Augenwinkeln. Er wirkte nervös, sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihm eine Frage unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Horatio, was ist los? Dir liegt doch etwas quer."

Er zögerte... blickte sie an und sagte:

„Sie hat da so etwas gesagt, was mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht, weißt du? Ich habe die ganze Nacht deswegen kein Auge zu bekommen."

„Und was war dieses Etwas?"

Horatio atmete tief durch und schaute Calleigh dann ernst an.

„Calleigh... du weißt, dass ich das hier jetzt nur mit dir bespreche, weil ich dir sehr vertraue, ich möchte nicht, dass es noch jemand anderes erfährt, was wir jetzt hier bereden, okay?"

„Ja, sicher, kein Thema, ich schweige wie ein Grab..."

„Gut, ähm. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll, ... es sind ihre letzten Worte zu Kent, die ich nicht vergessen kann..."

„Dieses Gebet?", fragte Calleigh verwirrt, bis ihr nach einem scharfen Blick Horatios ein Licht aufging. „Achso, das... dass sie dich ähm liebt meinst du, oder?", hakte sie sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.

Horatio schaute in den Himmel.

„Ja, das meine ich... stimmt das wirklich? Ich meine...ähm... tut sie das?", als er ausgesprochen hatte, spürte er, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden und er sehr nervös wurde...

Calleigh schloss die Augen, seufzte und schaute H dann nickend an.

„Ja, sehr sogar... sehr sogar..."

Klappernd fiel Horatios Sonnenbrille ins Gras. Da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl, welches er schon gehabt hatte, als er Anie das erste Mal gesehen hatte und welches er auch empfunden hatte, als er sie nach Allisons Tod im arm hielt. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und in seinem Bauch fühlte sich es an als hätte er einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge verschluckt.

„Oh, mein Gott...", er grinste über beide Ohren und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen.

„Aber, aber, dass hast du nicht von mir...", fügte Cal rasch hinzu.

„Okay... von wem denn sonst...", H konnte nur noch lächeln.

„Ja, keine Ahnung... am besten, tu so als wüsstest du es nicht, okay? Sie hat es mir im Vertrauen auch erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt. Sag mal, was grinst du denn so dämlich?"

„Ich grinse gar nicht...", sagte H und merkte, dass er es doch tat. „Ja, okay, ich grinse doch, aber nicht dämlich."

Calleigh legte sich neben ihn und strahlte ihn an.

„Sag mal H!", sagte sie hellhörig. „Gibt es da etwas was du mir im Rahmen unserer „Wir sprechen jetzt mal Klartext"Phase sagen möchtest... Bist du etwa...?"

„Etwa was? Hum?"

„Etwa auch in sie ver..."

„Weißt du, Cal... Ich weiß nicht, ob du das schonmal erlebt hast, aber stell dir vor du siehst einen Menschen das erste Mal und „Peng" denkst du nur noch an diese Person und dein Denken und Handeln ist nur noch von dieser Person abhängig...und du denkst „Die, oder Keine...""

Calleigh richtete sich wieder auf und schaute ihren Kollegen mit großen Augen an.

„Wow, H, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so poetisch bist... und, hast du es schonmal erlebt?"

Er nickte.

„Es ist mir eigentlich erst so richtig bewusst geworden, als ich sie da hab liegen sehen. Ich hab so eine verdammte Angst sie zu verlieren..."


	11. Verborgenes

**Kapitel 11: Verborgenes**

Die Bremers nahmen das Angebot Calleighs und Horatios dankbar an, sich mit der Zeit, die sie im Krankenhaus bei Stephanie verbrachten abzuwechseln. In den nächsten drei Tagen blieb ihre Lage weiterhin kritisch. Die Ärzte konnten nicht erlauben, dass jemand direkt zu ihr ins Zimmer ging. Am Morgen des vierten Tages konnte der Diensthabende Arzt Horatio, als er bei Stephanie bevor er ins Büro ging vorbeischaute gute Neuigkeiten übermitteln.

„Entschuldigen sie. Sind sie der Mr Caine, den die Bremers auf die Besucherliste für ihre Tochter gesetzt haben?"

„Ja, der bin ich, Horatio Caine."

„Sehr schön! Stephanie hat in den letzten zwölf Stunden große Fortschritte gemacht. Sie atmet vollkommen selbstständig und ihr Blutdruck usw. kommt immer mehr in den Normalbereich. Wenn sie wollen, können sie zu ihr."

Natürlich wollte H zu ihr. Sein Herz machte einen riesigen Hüpfer. Der Arzt führte ihn in den Vorraum ihres Krankenzimmers und gab ihm einen Besucherkittel, bevor er zu der anwesenden Krankenschwester sagte:

„Ich denke 15 Minuten dürften drin sein."

Mit einer freundlichen Geste forderte die Schwester H auf hineinzugehen.

Nervös betrat er das Krankenzimmer und wurde vom Piepsen des EKGs begrüßt. Langsam ging er zu ihrem Bett, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihr. Eine Weile überlegte er, dann sagte er leise.

„Hey, Anie, ähm, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst...aber..."

Zu seiner Überraschung zeigte das EKG eine Steigung von Anies Puls an.

„Oh, ich schätze das heißt ja..."

Er seufzte und murmelte schließlich:

„Ach, was soll's...", vorsichtig nahm er ihre rechte Hand in seine Hände und strich sanft mit den Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Ich hatte riesige Angst um dich... ich bin so froh, dass du..., dass du lebst."

Er legte den Kopf schief und schaute sie eine Weile an, während er ihre Hand hielt. Plötzlich begannen ihre Augenlider zu zucken. Aufgeregt fragte Horatio:

„Anie, oh, mein Gott, Anie hörst du mich..."

„-o-ratio...", sie öffnete ihre Augen ein Stück weit und zwang sich ein schwaches lächeln von den Lippen. „Schön, dass du da bist..."

H strahlte über beide Ohren, dann griff er geistesgegenwärtig zum Notfall und klingelte nach der Schwester im Nebenraum. Diese kam sofort zu ihnen.

„Aha, Miss Bremer, sie sind wach, ich werde gleich einen Arzt holen, oder wollen sie erst mit ihrem Kollegen reden?"

Anie schloss die Augen und sagte:

„Das Letztere, Schwester, das Letztere."

Die Krankenschwester verstand sofort und verließ den Raum.

H grinste Stephanie an um danach besorgt zu fragen:

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie schaute erst ich an, dann schaute sie an sich runter herunter und versuchte jeweils ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Als sie bei ihrem rechten Arm angelangt war, dessen Hand H immer noch festhielt seufzte sie leise:

„Naja, passt schon...mir ging's schon mal besser..."

Er lächelte.

„Das hoffe ich."

„Ja, und ich hoffe ich hab euch allen keine allzu großen Sorgen bereitet...", sie hustete schwach und verzog schmerzgeplagt das Gesicht.

„Ach, nein...", er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Siehst du diese weißen Haare?", er deutete mit einer Hand auf seine Schläfen. „Die waren vorher noch nicht da..."

„Tut mir leid...", sie schloss die Augen wieder. Es war ihr anzumerken, wie sie das Sprechen anstrengte.

„Och Stephanie, du kannst da noch Nichts für. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du wieder gesund wirst."

Sie nickte schwach.

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern, wie geht's ihnen? Wie haben sie reagiert?"

„Deine Eltern waren fast die ganze Zeit hier. Calleigh und ich haben uns mit ihnen abgewechselt. Die beiden haben uns auf deine Besucherliste gesetzt. Sie haben sich auch sehr große Sorgen gemacht. Wenn du willst rufe ich sie gleich an..."

„Ja, okay, das wäre nett."

Plötzlich fing Anie an zu lächeln. Horatio fragte ebenfalls lächelnd, da er froh war, dass sie es wieder konnte:

„Was ist?"

Sie antwortete grinsend:

„Ich habe mir gerade deinen Gesichtsausdruck vorgestellt, als du meine Ma das erste Mal gesehen hast..."

„Oh, ähm ja...", Horatio fühlte sich etwas ertappt. „Calleigh hat's mir erklärt..."

„Gut..."

Eine weile schwiegen sie, weil Anie ein bisschen Kraft sammeln musste, dann fragte sie:

„Was für ein Tag ist heute eigentlich?"

„Donnerstag..."

„Bitte?! ..."krächzte sie.

„Mhm, du hast uns vier Tage lang auf Trab gehalten...", sagte er grinsend.

„Hmm, und wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor acht Uhr morgens, sagte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Und du bist nicht bei der Arbeit?", sie schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge.

„Ähm, nö...du warst, oder eher bist mir wichtiger.", sagte er entschlossen. Dann strich er ihr zärtlich mit zwei Fingern der linken Hand über ihre rechte Wange.

In diesem Moment kam die Krankenschwester wieder.

Ähäm... ich störe ja nur ungern, aber sie brauchen jetzt wieder ihre Ruhe. Der Doktor will gleich mit ihnen reden.

War das ein genervter Ausdruck in H´s Gesicht?

„Okay, ich komme heute Abend noch einmal vorbei."

„Gerne, vergiss meine Eltern nicht..."

„Sobald ich aus dem Gebäude raus bin rufe ich sie an..."

„Danke... und danke, Horatio, dass du da warst...Grüß die anderen von mir..."

„Nichts zu danken, mach ich."

Zur Verabschiedung küsste er ihr vorsichtig die Hand.

Gegen viertel nach acht verließ er das Krankenhaus und schaltete sein Handy ein, um Anies Eltern anzurufen, da blinkte das Symbol seiner Mailbox auf dem Display. Es hörte sie ab, nachdem er seinen Anruf getätigt hatte.

„Hey, Horatio. Hier ist Speed. Es ist kurz vor acht, du wirst noch im Krankenhaus sein. Komm bitte so schnell du kannst ins Büro... die Krankenhausverwaltung hat gerade angerufen. Es sieht so aus als, als würde Kent durchkommen..."

Im Laufschritt rannte Horatio durch die Eingangshalle des MDPD und begab sich hoch zu seinem Büro, vor dessen Tür bereits Tim, Calleigh und Eric auf ihn warteten.

„Hey, H, da bist du ja endlich."

„Ja, Tim, tut mir leid... ich war wirklich noch im Krankenhaus und hab deine Message erst gegen viertel nach abgehört."

„Und, gibt es was Neues von Anie?", wollte Calleigh wissen.

„Ja, sie ist wach und es geht ihr nach eigener Aussage ganz okay.", antwortete H noch etwas außer Atem.

„Wirklich?"

„Wow!"

„Super!"

Freuten die drei sich.

„Und, konntet ihr euch unterhalten?", fragte Cal weiter.

„Ja, wie gesagt, sie meint es ginge ihr soweit okay, sie lässt euch alle grüßen."

„Dann grüß mal zurück und sag ihr, dass wir sie auch bald besuchen werden.", sagte Eric.

„Mach ich! So Speed, es muss wichtig gewesen sein: Warum hast du mich angerufen?", wollte H wissen.

„Ja, ähm."Tim senke den Blick. „Es geht um Mario Kent. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass er stabil ist. Er wird durchkommen.", während des letzten Satzes durchbohrten Tims Augen Horatios. Jener konnte es nicht fassen.

„Da lassen die Sanitäter ihn ne halbe Stunde liegen, finden zufällig raus, dass er noch nen Puls hat, machen ein bisschen an ihm rum um zu gucken, ob er eventuell überlebt und Kent kommt mit 4 Kugeln im Körper durch?", fragte er vollkommen fassungslos.

„Sieht so aus.", sagte Speed leise.

„Das heißt der Fall ist für uns nicht abgeschlossen. Kommt bitte rein.", wies er sein Team an und schloss seine Bürotür auf. Sie verteilten sich rund um seinen Konferenztisch. Calleigh und Eric sammelten in den Labors schnell alle Akten über den Fall ein und brachten sie ins Büro.

Horatio begann wie folgt:

„Also. Kent will sich mit uns anlegen? Bitte! Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er von der Intensivstation direkt in die Todeszelle gebracht wird!"

Allgemeines Nicken.

„Dieser Containerraum ist ja noch gesperrt. Wir werden ihn also als Tatort untersuchen, ähm, müssen und die Tat rekonstruieren. Außerdem werden wir noch mal sein Motelzimmer, sowie seine Wohnung untersuchen. Wir werden den Geschworenen genau zeigen, dass Mario Kent seine Taten kaltblütig geplant und ausgeführt hat.", während sich das Team Notizen machte kam H jetzt erst in Fahrt:

„Alles was zur Rekonstruktion der Tat benötigt wird werden wir uns holen. Ich werde mit den Aufzeichnungen des SWAT-Videos anfangen. Calleigh, du kümmerst dich selbstverständlich um die Schüsse, die sowohl Kent als auch das SWAT abgegeben hat. Schnapp dir Hagen und fahr zum Tatort. Speed, du wirst Kents Motel zusammen mit Eric untersuchen. Wenn ihr dort fertig seid, macht euch bitte an die Briefe des ersten und zweiten Falles und rekonstruiert die Taten.", alle sprangen auf, doch H hielt sie das letzte Mal an diesem Tag noch kurz zurück:

„Leute, ich möchte, dass ihr noch gründlicher arbeitet, als ihr es sonst schon tut! Haltet euch noch strenger an die Vorschriften als sonst. Ich denke wir alle wollen, dass nichts eine Verurteilung von Kent gefährdet! Das bedeutet auch, dass ihr bitte eure reguläre Mittagspause macht, damit kein Verteidiger dieser Welt auf die Idee kommt, dass ihr übermüdet an die Arbeit geht. Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns gegen drei Uhr wieder hier treffen um Arbeitsergebnisse auszutauschen und zu besprechen!"

Tim und Eric hatten den Raum bereits verlassen, doch Calleigh blieb in der Tür stehen um Horatio, der vor seinem Schreibtisch mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt stand, besorgt zu fragen:

„Denkst du, dass es eine so gute Idee ist, wenn du dir diese Bänder noch einmal ansiehst..."

Allein aus dem Blick, den H ihr zuwarf, konnte Calleigh erkennen, dass es seiner Ansicht nach auch eigentlich keine gute Idee war. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sagte dann leise:

„Ich komm schon klar, danke. Also, los... an die Arbeit..."fügte er mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen hinzu.

Der Einsatzleiter des SWAT-Teams versprach Horatio das Band sofort per Kurier zum Präsidium bringen zu lassen. Es würde etwa 20 Minuten dauern. Er überlegte, was er mit der übrigen Zeit anfangen sollte und warf ganz automatisch einen Blick in Anies Büro, wie er es sonst auch immer getan hatte, um sich ein freundliches Lächeln abzuholen, oder einfach nur den Anblick, der sich ihm darbot zu genießen. Doch der Raum war leer, dunkel, kalt. Dann fielen ihm die Pflanzen auf, die im Raum verteilt standen. Sie hatten seit Tagen kein Wasser mehr bekommen, also beschloss er sich ein wenig gärtnerisch zu betätigen. Es schloss die Bürotür auf, drehte die Lammelen der Jalousien ein wenig auf, um Sonnenlicht in den Raum zu lassen. Dann nahm er die Gießkanne, die unten in einem der Regale stand und begann die Pflanzen zu wässern. Irgendwie entspannte diese Form von Arbeit. Gerade war er bei dem in sieben Monaten von Anies Dienstzeit scheinbar explodierten Rankefeu angekommen, den Calleigh ihr zum Dienstantritt geschenkt hatte und der in einem großen Goldfischglas auf einer Ecke ihres Schreibtisches stand, als er aus seiner Entspannung erwachte, da sein Blick auf ein ganz bestimmtes Bild auf dem Tisch fiel.

Dieses Grinsen in Kents Gesicht machte ihn rasend. Eine kurze Zeit überlegte er, ob er das Bild einfach wegstellen sollte, doch als seine Augen über die weiteren Personen auf dem Bild wanderten, und er Anie, diesen George und Pablo sah, merkte er, dass dies wohl ein zu großer Schritt in Stephanies Privatleben sei. Er wandte seinen Blick ab, doch egal, wo er jetzt hin sah, ein bedrückendes Gefühl hatte sich in seiner Brust breit gemacht. Alles erinnerte ihn an sie. Er bewässerte hastig die übrigen Pflanzen um dann fluchtartig den Raum und somit zu mindestens einen Teil des Unbehagens hinter sich zu lassen und sich ein paar Augenblicke später im Videoraum wieder zu finden. Mit etwas zitternden Händen hielt er das Tape fest auf dem das Aktenzeichen, Datum und die Notiz „Befreiung Lt. Bremer"stand.

Sie sprang aus dem Hummer und eine sanfte Meeresbrise wehte durch ihr offenes Haar, welches sie sofort mit einer routinierten Handbewegung und einer Haarspange bändigte.

„Schade drum...", brummte Hagen, der seinen Wagen gleich neben ihrem abgestellt hatte von hinten in ihr Ohr.

Calleigh schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und machte sich dann auf dem weg zum Tatort. Ein Hafenarbeiter öffnete das automatische Rolltor des Containerraumes. Je weiter es aufging, desto deutlicher wurde die riesige Blutlache auf dem Boden sichtbar. Anhand des Spuren die das Blut, welches nach vier Tagen mittlerweile getrocknet war konnte man trotz deutlich das Chaos erkennen, welches während und nach dem Zugriff des SWAT-Teams entstanden war. Blutige Fuß- und Schleifspuren erzählten die grausame Geschichte. Hagen, der in der Nacht nicht dabei gewesen war blieb mit offenem Mund im vorderen Bereich stehen, während Calleigh sich nach einigen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzügen an die Arbeit machte Patronen und Hülsen einzusammeln, sowie die Schussbahnen zu rekonstruieren.

Nachdem Tim und Eric nochmals in Kents Wohnung waren und keine weiteren Beweise gefunden hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Präsidium um dort ihre Berichte über die beiden ersten Taten Kents zu schreiben. Nach zwei Stunden Papierkram sagte Tim schließlich:

„Ich bin fast fertig. Jetzt noch den Abschlussbericht und dann bring ich es zu H zum unterschreiben."

„Ich bin auch gleich soweit."

„Weißt du was? Ich werde uns mal nen Kaffee holen gehen."

„Wow, seit wann bist du so kollegial, Speedy?", stichelte Eric ein wenig.

„Sag, mal, du kannst dir deinen Kaffee auch selber holen, wenn ich dir zu sympathisch wirke, hum?", meckerte Tim zurück.

„Ich sag ja gar nichts, also ab mit dir! Ich nehm ihn schwarz..."

„_All dies tust du nur, weil du merkst, dass ich Horatio Caine mehr liebe, als ich dich je geliebt habe und du weißt, dass ich dich geliebt habe!"_

In der Stille des Videoraumes hallten ihre Worte noch Sekunden, nach dem sie das Band wiedergegeben hatte in seinen Ohren. Etwa eine Minute lang versuchte er es zu ignorieren, doch dann stoppte er die Kassette und stützte seufzend seine Stirn auf seine Handflächen.

„Ähm, Horatio, is bei dir alles okay?", Tims Stimme ließ ihn aus einer Achterbahnfahrt aus Gedanken und Gefühlen aufschrecken.

„Ähm, Tim... ja, sicher. Alles okay und bei dir? Kommst du voran?", fragte H etwas verwirrt. Speedle hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sagte:

„Delko und ich sind gleich fertig... seit wann nennst du mich Tim? Naja ist ja auch egal... Also mach mal ne Pause, H...Du siehst aus als könntest du sie gebrauchen..."

Während die CSI-Tagschicht sich um 15 Uhr zu einer Besprechung zusammenfand erwachte Stephanie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf und schaute in ein ihr sehr vertrautes Gesicht.

„Hey, Ma...", ihre Stimme war zwar immer noch schwach, krächzte aber nicht mehr so, wie sie es am Morgen getan hatte.

„Baby, du bist wach...", sie drückte die Hand ihrer Tochter und ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen als sie deren Stimme hörte.

„Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Seit ungefähr halb elf. Ich habe dich angesprochen, doch du hast geschlafen, wie ein Baby.", sie strich ihrer Tochter so über die Wange, wie es Horatio vorher getan hatte und zauberte somit ein breites Lächeln auf Anies Gesicht.

„Wann hat Horatio... ähm Mr Caine euch angerufen?"

„Horatio...", ihr Mutter grinste verschmitzt. „Um kurz nach acht. Daddy und ich konnten aber leider nicht sofort kommen."

„Wo ist Daddy?", Anie schaute in den Vorraum.

„Der kommt bald, mit einer Überraschung."

„Mit einer Überraschung?", sie grinste, „Was für ne Überraschung?"

„Hey, sei nicht so neugierig!", Anette ermahnte ihre Tochter mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Diese erwiderte:

„Okay, ich habe ja Zeit..."

Etwa eine Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür. Anette grinste breit, stand auf und ging zur Tür, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Kein Problem, ich werde nicht weglaufen."

Weitere drei Minuten später kamen zwei Leute in ihr Zimmer, mit denen sie jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Okay, Leute das wäre es dann... gute Arbeit. Wenn ihr die Berichte fertig geschrieben habt und ich sie abgezeichnet habe, könnt ihr nach Hause gehen."

Horatios Worte unterbrachen die lange bedrückende Pause, die entstanden war, als sie ihre Ergebnisse vergleichen hatten. Alexx, Eric, Calleigh und Tim nickten H zu und verließen schweigend und irgendwie fluchtartig den Raum.

Horatio drehte zu seinem Schreibtisch um und wollte eigentlich nur eine Akte dort hinlegen, als sein Blick auf das flimmernde Standbild auf dem Bildschirm des Videowagens fiel, den er für die Besprechung hatte in den Raum fahren lassen. Es zeigte eine restlicht verstärkte Aufnahme von Anies Gesicht. Blutverschmiert, tränenüberströmt, mit schmerzverzerrten Augen panisch in die Dunkelheit blickend. H´s Körper erstarrte.

Calleigh kam zurück ins sein Büro. In all der Eile hatte sie ihr Handy auf dem Tisch liegenlassen. Er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Cal sah, dass er wie in Zeitlupe auf den Bildschirm zuging und eine Hand hob. Er berührte die Abbildung ihrer rechten Wange und flüsterte: „Kent wird für alles das bezahlen, was er dir angetan hat, Anie... Ich versprechs dir..."

In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, als Cal hörte, wie liebevoll ihr Boss zu Anies Abbild sprach. Schnell versuchte sie unbemerkt aus dem Raum zu kommen, bevor H sie sah, doch dabei stieß sie an einen Stuhl, der sich knarrend einige Zentimeter nach hinten bewegte.

Blitzartig drehte er sich zu ihr.

„Tut... tut mir leid...", würgte Calleigh mit hochrotem Kopf hervor. „Ich wollte mich nicht anschleichen...", sie hielt ihr Handy hoch und fuhr fort: „Ich hab meine Telefon vergessen... deswegen bin ich zurückgekommen..."

„Is okay, Calleigh, is ... schon okay."


	12. Hoffnung

**Kapitel 12: Hoffnung**

"_Nein_!" Anie blinzelte um sich ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht halluzinierte. „_Was macht ihr denn hier_?"

„_Wir besuchen_ _unsere Schwester!", _Jens, ihr zwei Jahre ältere Bruder strahlte sie an.

„_Mein Gott, Süße, was machst du denn? Wir zumindestens haben uns riesige Sorgen um dich gemacht.", _ergänzte ihre Schwester Kirsten, die drei Jahre junger als sie war.

„_Ihr seid jetzt nicht extra wegen mir hergekommen, oder?", _fragte Stephanie ungläubigwobei sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, jedoch kläglich versagte.

Sie erzählten ihr, dass Michael sie noch am Tag angerufen hatte und sie sich beide sofort darum gekümmert hatten Urlaub und einen Flug in die USA zu bekommen. Kirsten sei aus Hamburg schließlich zu ihrem Bruder nach Berlin gefahren und zusammen mit ihm in die Staaten geflogen. Michael habe sie dann vor einigen Stunden am MIA abgeholt.

„Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?", Calleigh trat näher an H heran, der jetzt das Tape aus dem Rekorder entfernte.

„Bis du verrückt?", er schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Sie ist gerade ein paar Minuten wach gewesen..."

„Irgendwann muss sie es erfahren, je früher, desto besser.", sagte Calleigh mit Nachdruck.

„Ja, aber doch nicht jetzt!", Horatio blickte zur Decke. „Wir sollten warten, bis sie von der Intensivstation runter ist, bevor wir ihr sagen, dass Kent noch lebt, okay?"

Zwar freute sie sich ihre Familie um sich zu haben, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich erleichtert, als diese gegen 17:30 Uhr von einem Arzt nach Hause geschickt wurde und sie etwas Ruhe hatte. Vier Personen auf einmal waren etwas zu anstrengend. Horatio schaute am nach Feierabend noch einmal vorbei, erzählte ihr, dass Jeffrey Malcom von Mr Cook persönlich auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst suspendiert worden war, das Team versuchte so gut es ginge mit einem Mitglied weniger auszukommen und übermittelte die Grüße ihrer Kollegen.

Es vergingen weitere vier Tage, die Anie auf der Intensivstation verbrachte. Langweilig wurde es für sie jedoch nie, da sie in diesen Tagen Besuch von ihrem Team, ihren Eltern und Geschwistern, Pablo und Yelina bekam. Ihre Familie besuchte sie jeden Mittag, Horatio kam jedes Mal bevor und nachdem er im Büro war vorbei. Am Sonntag blieb er sogar den ganzen Vor- und Nachmittag.

Am Dienstagmorgen kam der Stationsarzt Dr. Parker zu ihr.

„Ms Bremer, wie geht es ihnen heute?"

Anie, die sich mittlerweile aufrichten konnte, tat dies und sagte mit einer deutlich kräftigeren Stimme als noch vor vier Tagen:

„Danke, Doc... ich fühle mich schon viel besser..."

„Und genau deswegen werden sie heute auf die innere Station verlegt.", sagte der Arzt mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick in Anies Krankenakte. „Ihre Werte sind alle im Normalbereich, das Fieber der letzten Tage ist weg und wir wollen doch alle, dass sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wieder auf die Beine kommen."

Seine Patientin nickte strahlend und deutete dann auf das EKG und die Infusion.

„Ich hoffe, dann erlösen sie mich auch von den Sachen hier, oder?"

„Natürlich, das EKG wird gleich abgestellt und ihre Infusion kommt heute Nachmittag raus."

„Hey, super, dann kann ich mich endlich wieder mal im Bett umdrehen... mein Rücken ist schon ganz wund."

Der Arzt lachte. Im nächsten Moment stand Horatio in der Tür.

„Hey, was ist denn hier los?", fragte er erstaunt, als der Arzt begann das EKG auszuschalten.

„Aufbruchstimmung, mein Lieber! Ich werde verlegt."

„Das ist ja großartig...", war das einzige was H dazu sagen konnte, da wurde er auch schon von zwei Krankenschwestern beiseite geschoben, die Stephanies Infusion an ihrem Bett befestigten und den Schlauch des Beatmungsgerätes, sowie die Elektroden des EKGs entfernten. Eine sagte:

„So, Ms Bremer. Wir konnten ein großes Einzelzimmer für sie reservieren. Das ist ja wohl auch nötig, bei dem Besucheransturm, der bei ihnen ständig herrscht."

Dann richtete sie sich an Horatio:

„Junger Mann, wenn sie gleich noch zu ihr wollen, fahren sie doch mit dem Besucherlift schon einmal in den 14. Stock, ja? Es ist Zimmer 1403. Wenn sie aus dem Fahrstuhl kommen, den hinteren, linken Gang fast ganz runter."

„Ja, okay. Bis gleich.", sagte er ganz überrumpelt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lift.

Während die Schwestern Stephanie zum Patientenlift schoben fragte die zweite:

„Dieser Lieutenant... ist das ihr Partner?"

Anie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie meinen sie das? Beruflich oder privat?"

Sie lächelte Anie an: „Beides..."

„Nunja, beruflich bin ich seine Stellvertreterin bei den hiesigen CSIs und privat geht... ähm... Nichts.", sagte sie und fügte in Gedanken ein Soweit ich weiß hinzu.

Die Krankenschwestern schauten sie ungläubig an, bis die erste sagte:

„Kleines... ich möchte mich ja nicht in ihr Privatleben einmischen, aber dafür, dass angeblich nichts zwischen ihnen läuft ist er ziemlich oft hier..."

Ein bisschen in Gedanken sagte Anie:

„Tja, es soll ja vorkommen, dass es zwischen Männern und Frauen auch noch rein platonische Freundschaften gibt... Ladies..."

„Gute Freundschaft... platonisch... hum?"

Die Schwestern grinsten sich an und schwiegen, bis sie Anie aus dem Lift schoben.

„Sie haben Glück Ms Bremer. Westseite. Bombastischer Ausblick und himmlische Sonnenuntergänge...", sagte die erste.

„Und wie oft werde ich diese Sonnenuntergange erleben müssen?", wollte Anie wissen.

„Naja, so 18 bis 21 mal."

„WAS???", Stephanie fuhr blitzschnell hoch um von beiden Pflegerinnen mit sanfter Gewalt wieder ins ihr Kissen gedrückt zu werden. „Sie wollen mich doch nicht drei Wochen hier behalten, oder?"

Die drei waren mittlerweile bei Anies Zimmer angekommen. H wartete schon an der Tür.

„Wenn sie Glück haben werden es zwei."

„Zwei Wochen?", sie blickte verzweifelt in die Runde, während eine der beiden die Türe zu ihrem neuen Domizil öffnete. „Warum müssen sie es denn gleich so übertreiben? Eine Woche ist doch vollkommen ausreichend."

„Das besprechen sie am besten mit ihrem Arzt... also.", sie stellten das Bett an seiner vorgesehenen Stelle im Raum ab und verabschiedeten sich mit den Worten:

„Ihr Kollege hier wird ihnen sicherlich auch in den nächsten Tagen Gesellschaft leisten! Gute Besserung!"

„Na, super!", sie ließ sich in ihr Kissen fallen und kommentierte Horatios Gesichtsausdruck: „Da lachst du wieder, hum? Die wollen mich hier zwei bis drei Wochen festhalten und du lachst... jetzt weiß ich ja, was du von mir hältst!", sie drehte sich von ihm weg, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Und sagte beleidigt: „Pah, sag doch, dass du froh bist mich los zu sein."

Horatio stieg in das Spielchen ein:

„Und was wäre, wenn ich wirklich froh sein würde?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Dann könntest du gleich wieder verschwinden..."

„Und wenn ich das nicht machen würde? ..."

„...kämest du zu spät zur Arbeit!"

„Und wenn mir das egal sein würde?"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm, schielte ihn von oben herab an und sagte:

„Sag mal, Kleiner... Möchtest du dich ernsthaft mit mir anlegen?"

Horatio, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß, stützte seine Ellenbögen auf seine Knie und schaute zu ihr hoch, während er sagte:

„Ach, Quatsch, ich hätte doch keine Chance..."

„Na das will ich doch gemeint haben...", sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Während Anie mit Hilfe ihrer Familie versuchte wieder in ein normales Leben zurückzukehren, indem ihre Mutter ihr half aus dem OP-Hemdchen in normale Joggingkleidung zu wechseln, ihr Bruder ihr Unterhaltung in Form von Büchern und Musik mitbrachte und die Krankenschwestern ihr bei Aufstehen und gehen halfen, verbrachten die CSIs, ohne, dass Anie etwas davon wusste immer noch einen Teil ihrer Zeit damit die Gerichtsverhandlung von Mario Kent vorzubereiten.

Horatio erschrak, als er am Morgen des achten Tages nach Anies Verlegung in Zimmer 1403 keine Anie vorfand. Die Bettdecke war ordentlich zurückgeschlagen, ihre Sachen lagen sortiert auf dem Nachtschrank, in ihren Schrank zu gucken erschien Horatio etwas taktlos. Er ging weiter in den Raum herein und schaute sich um, als eine Stimme hinter ihm sagte:

„Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

Er fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand Anie auf Krücken und schloss gerade die Zimmertür hinter sich. Eine gewisse Erleichterung in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar, als er fragte:

„Ja... dich. Wo warst du?"

„Ich habe eine kleine Morgenrunde gedreht.", war ihre Antwort.

„Alleine?", fragte H ungläubig und schaute auf ihr geschientes Bein.

„Nein, mit meinem bösen Klon!", sie schielte ihn von unten heran an. „Natürlich war ich alleine!"

„Ha, ha!", er hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger. „Denkst du nicht, dass es ein wenig riskant ist alleine herumzulaufen? Hättest du nicht eine Krankenschwester fragen können?"

Anie bewegte sich erstaunlich zügig auf ihr Bett zu wobei sie antwortete:

„Nein, Papa!", sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und ergänzte: „Horatio... es ist vollkommen okay, wenn ihr alle euch ein bissl Sorgen um mich macht, aber irgendwann muss es auch mal gut sein... ich bin schließlich fast 40 und nicht fast vier!"

H kam nicht mehr zu Wort, da es in diesem Moment an der Tür klopfte und Anies Geschwister eintraten.

Nachdem Stephanie Horatio, Kirsten und Jens bekannt gemacht hatte, ergriff die jüngere Schwester das Wort:

„Anie, Jens und ich fliegen für vier Tage, sprich von heute bis Samstag nach New York zu Grandma und Grandpa. Wir wollten uns nur von dir verabschieden."

„Wann geht der Flieger?", fragte Anie nach.

„In dreieinhalb Stunden. Daddy bringt uns zum Flughafen und will danach hier vorbeikommen.", erklärte Jens. Dann ging er auf sie zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„So, meine Kleine. Pass auf dich auf und wird nicht zu übermütig..."

„Ha Ha! Grüßt die beiden ganz lieb von mir und sagt, dass ich sie so bald wie möglich besuchen kommen werde, okay?"

„Machen wir.", sagte Kirsten und drückte sie ebenfalls. „Und du siehst zu, dass du gesund wirst, am Samstag will ich Erfolge sehen!"

Anie lachte.

„Ich geb mein Bestes. Bis Samstag, ihr zwei. Guten Flug!"

Als die Beiden den Raum verlassen wollten sagte H, der die Szene interessiert beobachtet hatte:

„Warten sie, ich werde jetzt auch gehen, ich muss ins Büro... Bis nachher Anie!"

„Ja... ähm... okay. Bis nachher.", sie winkte zum Abschied un begann dann das fünfte Buch in den letzten Tagen zu lesen.

Es war Freitagabend, halb neun, als Horatio mal wieder nach dem Dienst bei Anie vorbeischaute.

„Klopf, Klopf.", meldete er sich an.

„Hey, Horatio! Komm rein.", sie stand am Fenster und schaute dorthin, wo im Westen die Sonne in einem beeindruckenden Farbenspiel unterging. Sie tauchte Stephanies Gesicht in ein mildes Licht und spiegelte sich als glühend roter Feuerball in ihren unglaublich grünen Augen wieder.

„Wow.", Horatio stellte sich neben sie und schaute gen Himmel.

„Unglaublich, oder?", fragte sie.

„Unglaublich...", bestätigte H und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Stephanie seufzte:

„Mir wird jetzt erst richtig bewusst, dass ich so etwas beinahe hätte nicht mehr erleben sollen...", sie senkte den Blick für einen Moment. „Habe ich mich eigentlich schon anständig bei dir bedankt?"

„Wofür?", fragte H leise.

„Nun, wenn du das Team nicht so angetrieben hättest, wäre ich nicht mehr hier... ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet.", sagte sie ernst und lehnte sich etwas vor um seinen Blick zu erlangen. „Danke." Sie schenkte ihm ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln.

„Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Wahrscheinlich hätte jeder in meiner Situation so gehandelt, hum? ..."

„Wahrscheinlich... hmm... trotzdem danke."Stephanie löste die Arme aus ihrer Verschränkung und legte ihm die linke Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe, dass ich mich in dieser Größenordnung nie revanchieren muss."

H blickte zu Boden. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er:

„Ich glaube wir sind quitt... ähm ich habe mich für jemanden revanchiert, der es selber nicht mehr kann..."

Sie wollte ihre Hand von seiner Schulter nehmen und sich wegdrehen, doch Horatio hielt ihre Hand mit seiner rechten fest, dann griff er mit seiner linken langsam zu ihrer rechten Hand, sodass er letztendlich beide vor seinem Körper festhielt und ihr mit schräg gehaltenem Kopf tief in die Augen sah.

„Stephanie. An dem Abend... hat Yelina mir erzählt, dass du dir Vorwürfe deswegen gemacht hast... Ich bin nicht sauer, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast...", sie wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch er sprach weiter. „Ich habe doch keinen Grund dazu... Ich bin dir sehr, sehr dankbar..."

Anie schluckte und sagte dann leise:

„Weißt du Horatio. Ich rede nicht gerne darüber, weil Ray ein verdammt guter Kumpel von mir war... und ich habe einfach nicht den passenden Zeitpunkt gefunden... ähm..."

„Shh...", Horatio ging noch etwas näher an sie heran und legte ihr den rechten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich rechtfertigen konnte. „Es ist okay, Anie... es ist einfach okay..."

Endlose Augenblicke verharrten sie in dieser engen Position, einander in die Augen blickend, schweigend. Schließlich nahm Horatio seinen Zeigefinger von ihren Lippen und strich ihr über die linke Wange. Sie seufzte leise und lehnte sich etwas gegen diese Hand um die Berührung zu intensivieren. Beide spürten, wie ihnen wärmer wurde, der Puls zu steigen begann und wie sich ein vollkommen neues Gefühl in dieser Situation breit zu machen begann: Verlangen.

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam, H zog Stephanie vorsichtig näher an sich heran, indem er die linke Hand auf den unteren Teil ihres Rückens legte. Sie spürten den heißen Atem des jeweils anderen auf der Haut und schlossen beide synchron die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich fast berührten.


	13. Enttäuschung

**Kapitel 13: Enttäuschung **

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ die beiden prompt hochschrecken. Sie sprangen förmlich voneinander weg und Anie stützte sich gerade noch so am Ende ihres Bettes ab, um auf einem Bein stehend nicht umzufallen. Sie vermied den Blick in Horatios Augen als sie etwas verwirrt klingend sagte:

„Herein."

Es war der Arzt mit einer Krankenschwester, die zur allabendlichen Spätvisite zu ihr kamen. Geduldig ließ sie die Prozedur des Fieber und Blutdruckmessens, sowie das Spritzen einiger Medikamente über sich ergehen, immer noch ohne Horatio in die Augen zu sehen.

Als der Mediziner und sein Anhang den Raum verlassen hatten, wurde die Szene von einer peinlichen Stille beherrscht. Anies und Horatios Augen wanderten im Raum entlang um irgendetwas zu finden, was die Grundlage für eine Unterhaltung sein könnte. Stephanie gewann.

„Was ist in der Tüte da?", sie deutete auf eine kleine Plastiktüte, die H nach seiner Ankunft auf die Fensterbank gelegt hatte.

„Ähm, bitte?", er schreckte aus einer Flut aus Gedanken auf, die sich in seinem Kopf breit gemacht hatte. „Ach ja, die Tüte."Er stand von dem Stuhl in der Ecke auf, auf dem er während der Visite gesessen hatte auf und brachte sie zu ihr. Etwas verlegen sagte er:

„Ich bin auf dem Weg vom Büro hierher eben an einem Markt vorbei gekommen und musste... ähm... an dich denken, als ich die hier gesehen habe.", er gab ihr die Tüte in die Hand und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Stephanie begann neugierig den Inhalt zu begutachten und musste nach dem ersten Blick hinein lachen.

„Nein, woher weißt du das denn?"

Sie griff in das Behältnis und holte drei Pfirsiche hervor.

„Ich habe meine Informanten...", sagte H mit einem gewissen Unterton.

Sie grinste breit und sagte:

„Ja, Dankeschön! ... Tust du mir nen Gefallen und legst sie auf meinem Tisch?"

„Ähm... klar.", während Horatio ihrer Bitte nachging, fiel Stephanie etwas Merkwürdiges ein, was sie am Vormittag in der Empfangshalle der Krankenhauses beobachtet hatte.

„Ach, Horatio?"

„Ja, was ist?", er setzte sich wieder neben sie und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich war heute Morgen unten in der Lobby... und da habe ich jemanden gesehen, den ich ganz gut kenne... und ich habe mich gefragt, was die zwei hier machen...ich dachte vielleicht kannst du mir die Frage beantworten.", sagte sie nun vollkommen ernst.

„Wieso, wen hast du gesehen?"

„Agatha und Luther Kent, in Polizeibegleitung... auf dem Weg zur Intensivstation. Horatio, was machen die hier? Eigentlich wohnen die beiden in Chicago.", da war er wieder, dieser durchdringende Bremer-Blick, der H jetzt durchbohrte.

„Ja, ähm... Anie, ich denke sie werden ihren Sohn besucht haben.", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Wie jetzt???"Stephanie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ihr habt Mario nicht mehr erwähnt, ich dachte er sei tot!"

H schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sagte:

„Nein, er hat überlebt. Allerdings ist er von der Hüfte an gelähmt, weil eine Kugel seinen Steiß durchschlagen und sein unteres Rückenmark verletzt hat."

Sie saß fassungslos auf dem Bett und starrte ihn an, schließlich schlug sie sich mit dem rechten Handballen geben die Stirn und sagte:

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

„Ja, wann denn sonst?", fragte H verzweifelt.

„Irgendwann... vorher...ich frage mich gerade, wann du es mir gesagt hättest, wenn ich dich nicht drauf angesprochen hätte!"

„Anie, bitte, du hast in den letzte Wochen schon genug durchgemacht! Ich wollte dich nicht damit belasten!"

„Nicht belasten?!"... sie griff zu ihren Krücken und sprang auf um sich ein wenig Abstand zu verschaffen. Dann seufzte sie leise: „Och, Mann! H das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

Sie drehte sich um, bewegte sich zum Fenster und starrte in die Ferne. Es war eine Weile still, bis sie fragte:

„Wissen meine Eltern davon?"

„Ja..."

„Herr im Himmel!", sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Für was haltet ihr alle mich denn? Ich breche doch nicht heulend zusammen, wenn ihr mir so was erzählt. Habe ich denn kein Recht darauf soetwas zu erfahren?"

„Stephanie. Natürlich hast du ein Recht es zu erfahren... und ich denke auch nicht, naja... dass du heulend zusammengebrochen wärest, aber bitte... wir haben uns doch gerade erst darüber unterhalten... du musst auch verstehen in welcher Situation deine Eltern und ich uns befunden haben...und jetzt weißt du auch..."Er stand direkt vor ihr und schaute zu Boden, bevor er mit einem traurigen Unterton sagte: ...wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich erfahren habe, was damals bei Ray und dir passiert ist..."

Anie schloss jetzt die Augen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, schließlich atmete sie tief ein und aus, bevor sie sagte:

„Okay... puh., ganz ruhig ...Anie, ... ganz ruhig.. Also, in Ordnung...gehen wir es ruhig an...

Mario lebt noch... hmm ist er angeklagt? Ich denke ich werde als einziges Opfer, welches überlebt hat gegen ihn aussagen müssen... Wann ist der Gerichtstermin? Ich hoffe ihr habt auch nachdem ich weg war fleißig gearbeitet..."

Horatio versuchte ihr verzweifelt den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen:

„So, und das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich dir es vorerst nicht sagen wollte..."

„Was ist?", sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„Meine Güte, Stephanie! Du bist hier um gesund zu werden und nicht um zu arbeiten. Was mit Kent ist, muss dich nicht interessieren, also vorerst nicht. Das Team hat hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Selbst ohne eine Aussage von dir reichen die Beweise vollkommen, um ihn lebenslang hinter Gitter, oder in die Todeszelle zu bringen!"

„Aha, du möchtest also sagen, dass ihr mich eigentlich nicht braucht?", sagte sie vollkommen sachlich.

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken antwortete H:

„Ähm... eigentlich ja..."

„Okay, dann weiß ich ja, was ich zu tun habe..."

Da sie danach kein gemeinsames Thema mehr fanden und es auch schon spät geworden war, beschloss Horatio zu gehen. Noch in derselben Nacht traf Stephanie jedoch eine Entscheidung, die sie dazu veranlasste ein langes Gespräch mit Mr Cook und ihrem behandelnden Arzt zu führen und eine Woche später das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.


	14. Abschied

**Kapitel 14: Abschied**

Das abwechselnde Knirschen der Krücken und Klackern ihres Absatzes ging, sobald sie die Eingangshalle des Miami International Airport betreten hatten im Stimmengewirr Reisender, Geschrei einiger Kinder und in den Durchsagen des Flughafenpersonals unter. Die drei Geschwister checkten ihre Koffer ein und begaben sich zusammen mit ihrem Vater auf den Weg zum Terminal B, von welchem aus die Flüge nach Europa starteten. In der Abflughalle des Terminals angekommen setzten sie sich auf eine Wartebank und schauten zur großen Anzeigetafel, als eine Lautsprecheransage sie aufhorchen ließ:

„Sehr verehrte Passagiere des Trans Atlantic Fluges 4053 nach Frankfurt am Main! Leider müssen wir ihnen mitteilen, dass sich ihre Abflugzeit auf Grund technischer Probleme um ca. eine dreiviertel Stunde verschieben wird. Die voraussichtliche Boardingzeit beträgt 20:00 Uhr. Vielen Dank für ihr Verständnis!"

„Oh, Kinder! Das tut mit leid! Länger als zehn Minuten kann ich nicht mit euch warten. Ich habe Spätschicht!"

Jens legte seinem Vater die Hand auf die Schulter:

„Kein Problem, Dad! Wir schaffen das auch alleine. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

„Okay, ihr Rabauken! Dann lasst euch umarmen!", er stand auf und nahm erst seine jüngste, dann seinen Sohn und schließlich Anie in den Arm.

„So, Stephanie. Alles Gute, meine Kleine. Pass auf dich auf und melde dich, wenn ihr gelandet seit!"

Sie grinste und sagte dann:

„Okay, Dad! Grüß Mum noch einmal ganz lieb... und passt mir gut auf Zack auf, okay?"

„Werden wir kleine... und das mit der OP, das wird schon. In drei Monaten bist du wieder hier und dann wird gefeiert, hum?"

„Ja, bis in drei Monaten dann..."

Er nickte, verabschiedete sich endgültig und verschwand bald am anderen Ende der Abflughalle.

„So, und jetzt?", Anie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Wir können erst in einer Stunde in den Flieger."

„Mhm, toll... ach ja, Anie... Was haben deine Kollegen denn gesagt, als du es ihnen heute Morgen gesagt hast?", fragte Kirsten interessiert.

„Hmm, sie waren natürlich nicht gerade hellauf begeistert... um nicht zu sagen geschockt, aber das passt schon... ich bin ja nicht ganz aus der Welt..."

„Stimmt... Wie hat Caine denn reagiert?"

Stephanies Blick richtete sich erst zu Boden und dann in die Ferne.

„Er war nicht da..."

„Ja, wie?", fragte Jens nach.

„Ja... er war halt nicht da... Eine Abteilungsleiterkonferenz oder so etwas in der Art. Ist vielleicht auch besser so..."

„Also er weiß gar nichts davon?", wollte Kirsten wissen.

„Von mir nicht... ich habe Calleigh gebeten es ihm schonend beizubringen..."

Die jüngere erkannte die Notwendigkeit eines Gespräches unter Schwestern und schickte Jens zum Zeitungen holen, bevor sie sich auf den nun frei gewordenen Platz neben Stephanie setzte.

„Sag mal... findest du das okay... einfach so abzuhauen?"

„Mensch, Kirsten, was soll ich denn tun? Es ist doch wahrscheinlich besser so... ich muss erst einmal Abstand bekommen. Es ist zu viel passiert in den letzten Wochen... beruflich und privat..."

„Ja, aber wäre es nicht der richtige Augenblick gewesen die Sache zwischen euch zu klären?"

„Was gibt es denn da zu klären? Er weiß doch was ich ihm gegenüber fühle...Er war ja sozusagen dabei, als ich es Kent gesagt habe... Er hat nicht darauf reagiert. In den ganzen drei einhalb Wochen nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er mit Calleigh darüber geredet hat. Also... mein Klärungsbedarf ist reichlich gedeckt... er will halt nichts von mir. Das wars.", sagte Stephanie. Ihre Schwester erkannte einen tief traurigen Unterton.

„Aber die Sache im Krankenhaus... Da wollte er doch..."

Anie unterbrach sie.

„Ja, die Sache im Krankenhaus... meine Güte, wer weiß, was daraus geworden wäre... das war bestimmt für ihn nur die Romantik des Sonnenunterganges oder was auch immer..."

„Das weißt du doch nicht, Stephanie, oder hast du ihn gefragt?", ging Kirsten vorsichtig weiter.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Das habe ich natürlich nicht... ich kenne H doch..."

„Und woher kennst du ihn so gut?", Entschlossenheit machte sich in der Stimme der jüngeren breit. „Weil ihr euch oft privat getroffen habt... und warum habt ihr euch so oft privat getroffen...weil ihr euch sehr mögt..."

„Ach, Quatsch!", sagte Anie gereizt. „Ich bin für Horatio doch nur ne Kollegin... und das ist wahrscheinlich ebenfalls besser so..."

Kirsten ließ nicht locker:

„Und du denkst für eine Kollegin schmeißt er sich so ins Zeug? Er hat dich so oft besucht, wie er konnte, hat Mum und Dad geholfen, hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht... Das alles hier hat ihn auch sehr mitgenommen!"

Anie schüttelte, obwohl die Ausführungen ihrer Schwester sie zum Nachdenken brachten, den Kopf und sagte:

„Na, wenn du meinst... Ich kann dazu nur eines sagen: Wenn ich ihm wirklich so wichtig wäre, wie du meinst, dann wäre er jetzt hier, weil ich weiß, dass Calleigh es ihm schon gesagt hat...", weiter kam sie nicht, da sie plötzlich einen ihr wohl bekannten Rotschopf am anderen Ende der Abflughalle auftauchen sah.

Horatio rannte durch die Eingangshalle des Flughafens. Den Blick hastig auf die Uhr gerichtet. Wann hatte Calleigh gesagt sollte sie Abfliegen? 19.30 Uhr? Mist, könnte knapp werden... Ein weiterer Blick fiel auf die Anzeigetafel des MIA und ließ ihn aufatmen. Der einzige Flug, der in der nächsten Zeit nach Deutschland gehen sollte, hatte Verspätung. Er hatte also noch Zeit. Dennoch in Eile kämpfte er sich durch die Menschenmassen zur Abflughalle des Terminals B. Dort entdeckte er Stephanie mit ihrer Schwester am linken Rand auf einer Bank sitzen.

„Anie, Anie wir müssen reden!", Horatio stürzte auf Stephanie zu und stemmte außer Atem die Hände in die Hüften. Kirsten stand auf, bevor Anie überhaupt reagieren konnte auf und sagte:

„Guten Abend, Mr Caine! Ich wollte sowieso gerade noch eine Kleinigkeit einkaufen gehen, bis später.", schon war sie in der kleinen Ladenzeile des Flughafens verschwunden.

„Horatio...", Stephanie hatte die Ellenbögen auf die Knie gestützt und schaute sich die Hände reibend zu Boden. H setzte sich neben sie und sah in die Ferne.

„Warum tust du das?"

Anie schwieg, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Horatio fuhr fort:

„Warum tust du das, nach alldem was wir durchgemacht haben? Warum tust du dir und mir... ähm... uns das an?"

„Horatio...", Anie schluckte, „Du warst nicht da, als ich vorhin im Büro war...es tut mir ja Leid, dass..."

„Was tut dir Leid?", sagte H lauter, gereizt,... sauer? „Dass du mir noch mal über den Weg laufen musst? Dass du nicht einfach verschwinden kannst, ohne, dass ich es bemerke? Oder, dass... ich dich jetzt nicht einfach so gehen lasse?"

Stephanie sprang auf, griff, um einen festen Stand zu bekommen nach ihren Krücken und sagte deutlich:

„Es tut mir verdammt noch einmal Leid, dass ich es dir nicht persönlich sagen konnte! Ich weiß doch selber erst seit zwei Tagen, dass ich einem Operationstermin bei einem Deutschen Spezialisten und einem Platz in der Reha bekommen habe!"

Caine sprang ebenfalls auf um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können und sagte dann:

„Ich habe ein Handy! Warum rufst du nicht an?"

„Wann denn bitte? Gestern war ich den ganzen Tag mit packen und Papierkram beschäftigt und heute Vormittag warst du unterwegs in dieser Besprechung!"

„Ich war den ganzen Nachmittag erreichbar oder musstest du auch dann packen hum?"

„Nein, aber am aller wenigsten muss ich mich hier vor dir rechtfertigen, dass ich meine Chance nutze bald wieder richtig laufen und vor allen Dingen arbeiten zu können!", erwiderte Anie streng. Eine Weile schwieg H, er schien sich zu beruhigen, bevor er leise fragte:

„Wie lange hast du vor wegzubleiben?"

Einen weiteren Moment war es still zwischen den beiden.

„Drei Monate."

„Drei Monate?"

Sie nickte.

„Und danach?"

„Was ist danach? Ich habe alles mit Mr Cook besprochen. Danach gehe ich wieder ganz normal meinem Job nach."

H lachte.

„Ich meine nicht den Job, Anie! Ich meine..."

Er begann den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, wich ihren Augen aus. Doch jetzt war es Stephanie, die nicht nachgab.

„Horatio, was meinst du?"

H wirkte unsicher. Seine linke Hand griff zur Brusttasche seines mittelblauen Seidenoberhemdes und suchte nach der Sonnenbrille, die dort verstaut war. Er wollte sie gerade in einer hastigen Bewegung vor seine Augen setzten, da spürte er, dass ihre weichen, schmalen Hände die seinigen vor seiner Brust aufhielten und sanft herunterdrückten. Anie sagte leise:

„Nein, Horatio, jetzt nicht... lass uns mit dem Versteckspiel ein für allemal aufhören, okay?", da sie ihre Gehhilfen weggelegt hatte, humpelte sie vorsichtig ein Stück näher an ihn heran.

„Sieh mich an."

Für Horatio war es so als würde sie ihn mit ihren Smaragdaugen festnageln.

„Was meinst du Horatio, was wolltest du sagen?"

Immer noch unsicher führte H zu Ende:

„Das mit uns..."

H studierte ihre Gesichtszüge. Anie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihr Ausdruck war vollkommen neutral. Doch was er nicht sehen konnte: In ihrem inneren tobte ein Gefühlsorkan. Hat er das wirklich gesagt´, Gibt es ein „uns".

„Kann das mit uns denn weiter gehen?", flüsterte sie langsam. Horatio hatte mittlerweile seine Sonnenbrille wieder weg gesteckt und hielt ihre Hände vor seiner Brust fest.

„Es gibt Nichts, was ich mir auf dieser Welt sehnlicher wünschen würde."

Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn erstaunt an. H machte eine kurze Pause. Seine Gedanken schweiften etwa eine Stunde zurück...

Er saß in seinem Büro und kümmerte sich um den lästigen Papierkram, den man als Abteilungsleiter halt so hatte: Das Unterzeichnen von Berichten, Stellen von Anträgen für neue Geräte und einigen personellen Dingen, als Calleigh an der Tür klopfte.

„Hey, Calleigh! Komm rein, setzt dich. So spät noch hier?"

„Hey, H...", Cal betrat den Raum und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Können wir reden?", fragte sie ihren Boss mit einem nervösen Unterton.

Horatio legte seinen Stift zur Seite und verschränkte, die Ellebögen auf dem Tisch abgestützt die Finger, während er den Kopf schief legte.

„Klar, Cal. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Sie druckste weiter herum, bis sie schließlich murmelte:

„Es geht um Anie."

„Was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr nicht gut?", wollte H wissen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht... Sie war vorhin hier..."

„Wann?"

„Heute Vormittag, als du bei der Konferenz warst."

„Mhm, hat sie mir gar nicht erzählt... hmm und was wollte sie?"

„Sie hat sich von uns verabschiedet.", Calleigh schielte H vorsichtig von unten an und sah, wie seine Gesichtszüge einfroren.

„Wie verabschiedet?"

Cal seufzte.

„Sie geht für eine Weile nach Deutschland... sie hat dort einen Termin für eine Knie Operation bei einem Spezialisten bekommen. Anschließend bleibt sie dort zur Reha...", als H´s erstarrter Körper keine Reaktion von sich gab fuhr Cal fort:

„Sie hat mich gebeten es dir zu sagen... sie hat dich nicht erreicht. Eigentlich sollte ich es erst tun, wenn ihr Flieger weg ist, doch ich sage es dir jetzt... weil ich... ich denke du solltest... ihr solltet noch einmal reden..."

Keine Reaktion Horatios.

„Bitte, H... ihr Flug geht um 19.30 Uhr vom MIA Terminal B.... Du musst zu ihr gehen... es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt ihr klar zu machen, dass... also... dass ihr beide... ähm..."

„Das wir was, Calleigh?", seine Stimme klang monoton... müde, als er sie unterbrach. Sie schaute ihn hilflos an, bis sie sich zu äußern durchrang, was seit einem gewissen Zeitraum nicht nur in ihrem Kopf herumspukte:

„Dass ihr zwei... für einander bestimmt seit... Dass du sie liebst... Bitte, Horatio... es ist vielleicht deine letzte Chance... ich weiß nicht wie lange sie weg sein wird, wann wir sie wieder sehen werden..."

Plötzlich wich der Schock in H´s Augen einem Anflug von Panik.

„Wann sagtest du soll der Flug gehen?"

„19.30 Uhr, Terminal B..."

„Du hast so Recht, Cal... danke", sagte er, während er zu seinem Jackett griff und ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern aus seinem Büro zu seinem Wagen stürmte.

Mit seinen Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen fasste Horatio seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte dann ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Augenkontakt zu Anie unterbrechen:

„Stephanie... seit dem ich dich damals das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich gespürt, dass du die Einzige bist, mit der ich diesen Schritt je wieder gehen will... und seit dem Dinner Cooks weiß ich, dass es keine Andere Frau mehr in meinem Leben geben wird, außer dir. Wenn es das mit uns nicht weitergehen kann, dann auch nicht mit irgendjemandem anderes.", nach diesem Redeschwall machte er eine kurze Pause um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, als sie ihn nur regungslos anblickte sagte er etwas, was er hätte schon viel länger tun sollen:

„Stephanie, ich kann und will einfach nicht mehr ohne dich leben... Ich liebe dich!"

Seine Worte hallten einen endlosen Moment lang in Anies Kopf. Sie war wie betäubt. Er hatte es wirklich gesagt. Es war nicht mehr länger nur eine Hoffnung ihrerseits, es war Realität. Sie schloss ihr Augen, und zeigte ihm ein atemberaubendes, strahlendes Lächeln.

„Wirklich?", sie schaute ihm wieder in die Augen und merkte dabei, wie seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Wirklich.". erwiderte er, vom Lächeln Stephanies angesteckt.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt, meine Liebe...", er löste seine Hände von ihren, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an seinen Körper heran. „Werde ich etwas tun, was ich schon sehr, sehr lange tun wollte..."

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, fuhr mit ihren Händen in den Zwischenraum zwischen seinem Jackett und seinem Oberhemd und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Für einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser engen Umarmung, Stirn an Stirn, bis sie begannen mit Lippen und Nasenspitze das Gesicht des Anderen zu erforschen. All dies endete in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Sehr verehrte Passagiere des Trans Atlantic Fluges 4053 nach Frankfurt am Main! Wir sind froh ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass die technischen Probleme behoben und die Boardingzeit auf 19:35 zurück verschoben werden konnte. Bitte begeben sie sich jetzt bitte zu Gate No. 23."

Sie seufzte und ihre Stirn kam auf seiner linken Schulter zur Ruhe.

„Warum war das klar?", fragte sie genervt.

Horatio schaute traurig auf die Passagiere, die sich erleichtert bereits auf das Gate zu bewegten und ihre Tickets herauskramten.

„Ich glaube, ich muss los...", sagte Anie und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange.

„Geh nicht! Wir finden auch hier einen Arzt, der dich operiert. Ich werde die ganze Zeit über bei dir sein...", seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.

„Horatio..." sagte sie in einem milden Ton. „Ich habe meinen Arzt schon gefunden. Er gehört zu den besten Ärzten in der Welt. Nur durch ihn habe ich die Möglichkeit so bald wie möglich in mein normales Leben zurück zu kehren und vollkommen gesund zu werden..."Sie nehm ihn fest in den Arm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Manche Chancen bekommt man nur einmal im Leben. Du hast deine heute genutzt... nun lass mich meine nutzen und ich schwöre dir, ich bin früher wieder bei dir, als du denkst..."

Es blieb ihm nach dieser Aufforderung gar nichts Anderes übrig, als zu nicken.

„Und was ist, wenn die Sehnsucht nach dir zu groß wird?", fragte er mit einem herzerweichenden Dackelblick, der Stephanie fast noch weich gekocht hätte.

„Dann setzt du dich ins Flugzeug und kommst mich besuchen...", sie griff in die Tasche ihres Blazers, holte drei Visitenkarten heraus und gab sie Horatio in die Hand. „Hier, das sind die Adressen meiner Geschwister und der Klinik, wo ich sein werde. Irgendwo dort wirst du mich im Notfall schon finden..."

„Dein Entschluss steht also fest?"

„Wenn du mit meinem Entschluss meinst, dass ich jetzt so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund werde, damit ich zu dir zurückkehren kann, dann ja.", sagte sie leise.

Nun stießen Kirsten und Jens wieder zu ihnen.

„Anie kommst du dann?", fragte ihr Bruder ungeduldig, worauf er sich von seiner kleinsten Schwester einen giftigen Blick einfing.

„Eine Sekunde noch!", nun wandte sie sich wieder an Horatio:

„Also, denkst du, du kommst ohne mich klar?", fragte sie ihm liebevoll über den Kopf streichend.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich werde es probieren... ähm ... melde dich, wenn ihr gelandet seid, okay?", sagte er, während er sie fest an sich drückte.

„Dann ist es hier vier Uhr, dessen bist du dir bewusst, oder?"

„Ist doch egal... mach's trotzdem, ich will wissen, wie es dir geht... und wenn du Heimweh oder so was hast, oder jemandem zum reden brauchst auch... egal wann okay?"

Sie nickte ihm zu und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Letzter Aufruf für die Passagiere des Trans Atlantic Fluges 4053 nach Frankfurt am Main! Bitte begeben sie sich umgehend zu Gate 23! Der Flieger ist bereit."

Er brachte sie noch zum Kontrollpunkt der Tickets, verabschiedete sich nochmals von ihr.

„Bis bald, Horatio... Ich liebe dich!", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie der Flughafenmitarbeiterin ihr Ticket zeigte und hinter die Glastrennwand trat. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. Er erwiderte diese mit einem traurigen Winken und dem Zeichen eines Telefons an seinem Ohr. Dieses wurde von ihr mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln und einem Nicken beantwortet. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und folgte ihren Geschwistern, die schon auf sie warteten, von sich selber beeindruckt wie tapfer sie diesen schmerzhaften Abschied gemeistert hatte.

H beobachtete Stephanie Bremer und ihre Geschwister den ganzen Weg, bis der Gateway eine Linkskurve machte und er sie nicht mehr sah. Nach einigen Sekunden setzte er sich seine Sonnenbrille auf und machte sich seufzend auf den Weg zurück ins Büro. Papierkrieg war jetzt das einzige was helfen würde, Schuften bis tief in die Nacht um dann todmüde in einen hoffentlich traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Als er sich kurz vor dem Verlassen der Eingangshalle noch einmal zu der großen Anzeigetafel umdrehte konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie der Trans Atlantic Flug 4053 nach Frankfurt am Main von der Tafel gelöscht und somit als abgeflogen gekennzeichnet wurde.

Vor dem Flughafengebäude tat er einen kräftigen Atemzug und spürte die heiße, feuchte Luft eines Spätfrühjahresabends in Miami durch seine Lungen rauschen. Der Geruch von Benzin, Kerosin und Ozean verdrängte langsam den vanilleartigen Duft von Jil Sanders „Sun"aus seiner Nase.

Am Parkhaus angekommen, entsicherte er die Alarmanlage seines Dienstwagens und der Hummer des Miami Dade Police Departments begrüßte Lieutenant Horatio Caine mit einem doppelten Jaulen zu einem Ritt in eine lange Nacht.

© Maike Schneider Entstanden: Juli, August 2004

Rechtlicher Hinweis: Die Figuren Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle, Alexx Woods, John Hagen, Yelina Salas, Raymond Caine, Raymond Caine jr., Adele Sevilla und Detective Bernstein

gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von JB Productions.

Ich selber erhebe Anspruch auf die Charaktere von Stephanie Bremer, Michael Bremer, Anette Bremer, Jens Bremer und Kirsten Bremer und Zack bitte, dass diese Persönlichkeiten nicht einfach ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis in eigene Geschichten, etc. eingebaut werden.

Zur Story: - Ähnlichkeiten zu real existierenden Personen sind reiner Zufall.

- Der Tod des Charakters Raymond Caine weicht in dieser Fanfiction von dem tatsächlich in der Serie geschehenen Ereignis ab. Ich bitte dies zu akzeptieren.

- Für die Korrektheit der Rechtschreibung wird nicht garantiert.

7


End file.
